James and His Midnight Visitor
by orpsgod
Summary: Will probably wind up being an angsty little tearfest. James and Elizabeth. Character death. Not sure about the rating so I'm saying M just to be safe. Please read and comment
1. Chapter 1

James and His Midnight Visitor

Warning!! Smoopy tearfest ahead! Angst? Sure why not!

James and His Midnight Visitor

He stood there not really knowing how to react. Her tears had soaked the front of his night shirt where her face pressed against his chest. He awkwardly put his arms around her and patted her back, tears threatening to overwhelm him as the grief she was feeling went straight to his heart.

A few short minutes ago he had been in his bedroom. It was almost midnight when he had finally left the paperwork in his study, gone to his room, washed up and donned his nightshirt. Thinking a small glass of brandy would help him sleep he had come back downstairs and was just coming out of the dining room when he heard the knock on the door. His first thought was it was a runner from the Fort with some message of import for him. He set the brandy down on the table and went to answer the door. He had no more opened it than he had a near hysterical Elizabeth Swann clinging to him. She was crying so hard as she pressed up against him he could not make out her words.

James did have a kind and compassionate heart, but due to his chosen path in life he had always been forced to keep that side of him buried, and was at a loss when it came to comforting distraught females; actually he was usually at a loss dealing with females of any demeanor. Having spent most of his life concentrating on advancing his career he had neglected his personal life, therefore he had very little experience with the fairer sex. The woman now crying her eyes out in his arms was the first he had ever loved, and still loved if the truth were known, and had set out to have as his own although in his eyes and the eyes of quite a few others, he had failed miserably. He continued to hold her against him and hesitantly pat her back, and in what he hoped was a soothing tone say words he also hoped were comforting.

They stood there like that for some time until Elizabeth's tears had lessened and her crying became intermittent sobs. She looked up into James' face, her eyes red and puffy, "Oh James, he's dead." The utterance of these words brought renewed crying and she once again hid her face against him.

"Elizabeth who is dead?" James asked, thinking it must be her Father she was talking about. Although that didn't make sense, the man had just recently left on a trip for England and even if he had passed away on the ship there was not time for word to have gotten back already.

"William, William is dead." She choked out between sobs.

"William? How do you know this Elizabeth? Who told you this?" James asked, his tone full of shock. The last he knew Mr. Turner was doing some work at a nearby plantation.

"Mr. Harris sent word James. He said Will had an accident. Oh James you are the only one I have to turn to. Will you take me to the Harris plantation? Oh James, what am I going to do without Will?" Elizabeth wailed, her words again almost unintelligible.

"Of course Elizabeth." James replied. He gently guided her to the dining room and sat her down in a chair and set his abandoned glass of brandy in front of her, "Here Elizabeth drink this. Will you be alright here while I get dressed?" Then having second thoughts about leaving her alone in the state she was in he changed his mind, picked up the glass of brandy, helped her to her feet, put his arm around her waist to steady her and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. She was leaning against him so heavily and was so unsteady on her feet it took some time to negotiate the stairs but finally they reached his room. He helped her over to sit down on the settee, handed her the glass of brandy, gathered his clothes, stepped behind the screen in the corner and got dressed. He sat down beside her and pulled on his shoes. Placing a gentle hand on her arm he asked softly, "Are you ready Elizabeth?"

The brandy had helped her gain at least some semblance of control even if it was of the alcohol induced kind. She gave him a weak smile and nod as she brought one hand over to cover his and the other up to his cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you James Norrington. You have always been there for me regardless of how unmerciful I treated you." She forced a brave smile on her face as she continued, "I am as ready as I will ever be." She said as she got unsteadily to her feet. James once again put his arm around her to steady her, allowing her to lean against him.

The carriage she had come in was waiting out front and James helped her in, told the driver where he was to take them, climbed in himself, put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her to him cradling her with his arm as she wept out her sorrow and grief against his side.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he would do his best to be the strength and comfort Elizabeth needed him to be, and prayed to the powers that be he could fulfill that role, something he wasn't sure at all he could manage. Not for lack of wanting to do it, he would do anything for this woman his love for her was that strong. He had, after all, given her up to another even though that act had as much as ripped his heart out.

He noticed she had quieted some, only a slight shuddering sob disturbing her rhythmic breathing and he knew the brandy along with being worn out from crying had probably put her to sleep. He ran his hand lightly over her hair and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss atop her head. "If only things had been able to work out between us Elizabeth." He thought to himself. He made himself comfortable in the seat as much as he could without disturbing her. It would take several hours to reach the Harris plantation and he intended for her to get all the sleep she could while she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_They were standing hand in hand in his garden, the setting sun casting a golden glow around them, the jasmine surrounding them sending forth it's fragrant scent to envelope them, sweet melodies from the evening birds in the Poinciana tree falling pleasurably on their ears. She looked up at him and as she caressed his cheek she smiled and said, "I love you James. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know now what I thought I felt for William was not love. You are the one I want and need in my life." She put her hands on his shoulders and raised herself to place a kiss on his lips. He took her in his arms and returned the kiss, filling it with every ounce of love he possessed for her. _

_She drew away just a bit, met his eyes, and beamed a radiant smile up at him. He smiled in return and leaning over next to her ear said, "I love you more than life Elizabeth. I will make you happy I swear it."_

"_I know you will James, I was blind not to see you are the one I love." She ran her hands up and down his chest as her eyes continued to meet his. Slowly she began unbuttoning his shirt, placing kisses on the exposed skin each uncovered……………_

James jerked as he awakened, his face flushed not only from the effects the dream had had on his body, but also the guilt and shame he felt for dreaming the dream to begin with. The man was hardly cold yet and he was dreaming such things about Elizabeth. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes on taking deep rhythmic breaths trying to calm himself. When he felt his control returning he sent a thanks heavenward that he hadn't awakened Elizabeth. He looked out the window of the carriage and could see the faint blush on the horizon that meant the sun would soon be rising. They would be at the plantation before long. James decided it would be to his advantage, since he evidently couldn't trust his subconscious to behave its self while he was asleep, to stay awake for the rest of the journey.

He sat and looked out the window of the coach, watching the countryside glide by and wondering if he were up to the task ahead of him.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	2. Chapter 2

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 2

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 2

As the carriage entered the gate and began to travel the lane that lead to the house James gently woke Elizabeth. As sleep left her mind and she looked around and then out the window of the carriage her confused expression was replaced by grief, tears once again filling her eyes. Her eyes returned to James and as her tears began to flow once again in a voice made hoarse from crying asked, "Are we there?"

"We are." James answered, not trusting his own voice to say more than that.

She weakly slumped against him, "I'm not sure I can do this James."

"I shall be by your side Elizabeth; I will help you through this." James answered, his voice almost breaking as he spoke.

As the carriage came to a halt James leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek then whispered in her ear, "You will get through this Elizabeth, I swear I will be there for you as long as you need me."

She took his hand in hers and placed a kiss on it, "I don't know what I would do without you James Norrington." She steeled herself the best she could for what was to come as she turned toward the door to the carriage and saw Mr. Harris approaching. James opened the carriage door, stepped out and then helped her out, his arms around her in comfort and support.

"Miss Swan, Commodore, I regret we had to see each other under such grim circumstances." Mr. Harris said as he bowed and removed his hat.

"I would like to see William Mr. Harris." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, we have him in the family chapel behind the main house, this way Miss Swan, Commodore." Mr. Harris said as he motioned in the direction they would be going and then preceded them.'

He showed them to the door and opened it, stepped back and said, "I shall leave you alone, when you are ready I shall be in the main house."

James nodded to the man then looked back at Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "I shall wait for you out here Elizabeth."

She turned and took his hand as she looked up at him with tear stained eyes, "No James, please come in with me."

"If that is what you wish Elizabeth." He replied softly.

She did not let go of his hand, instead she held it against her side as she entered the small chapel.

It was dimly lit, very little light coming in the windows set high in the sidewalls, most of the light coming from candles set around the perimeter of the room and on the altar.

She felt a sudden jolt of nausea, her knees almost buckling as she saw the coffin sitting on a stone table in front of the altar. She leaned back against James and he supported her as she struggled to get control of herself. She let out a soft moan and James felt his heart wrench at the sound. She regained herself and stepped up to the coffin, still holding James' hand and giving him no choice but to follow.

She looked down at the man that up until a day ago was to be her husband. He looked so peaceful laying there it was hard for her to believe he was not just sleeping. She reached out and touched his cheek, his skin was cold beneath her fingertips and the fact he was dead and not just sleeping swept over her with no compassion or regard. Her knees gave out and she fought against wave upon wave of blackness threatening to take consciousness from her. She felt James' arms encompass her a moment before the darkness engulfed her.

When she regained consciousness she was outside the chapel under a shade tree. James was cradling her in his lap as he fanned her with a handkerchief and spoke to her in a soft gentle tone.

As her eyes fluttered open she caught the look of relief in those green eyes, the lines of worry fading from his face.

"You had me worried Elizabeth." He said in a tone to match as he stroked her cheek.

"How long was I unconscious?" She whispered.

"Much too long by my judgment." James replied seriously.

She started to sit up and James lay a stilling hand on her, "It would be best if you did not try moving too abruptly Elizabeth, please just lie still for a few minutes. One of the servants should be here in a moment with a glass of cool water for you."

She eased herself back down into his arms and leaned her head against his chest. She could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart against her ear, that and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed only added to her comfort, together they were so relaxing she was loath to move.

As his thoughts strayed to how good it felt to have her in his arms he mentally chastised himself. '_What are you thinking? She is grieving over the loss of the man she loved, who happens to be lying in his coffin not fifteen feet from you, and you are allowing yourself to contemplate how good it feels to hold her close to you!' _He gave a little shudder of disgust.

Elizabeth looked up at him questioningly, "Do you want me to move James?"

He brushed the hair back from her face, gave her a little smile and said, "No Elizabeth, you are fine. I do not want you to move."

"Are you sure James, I don't wish to make you uncomfortable."

"I am sure Elizabeth, you just fainted, you need to be still now."

She settled back down and James pulled her even closer to him craving that feeling of her body pressed up against his, fighting the urge to place a kiss on the top of her head and loathing himself for having the feelings he was having for the woman and not being able to control them even at a time like this.

The servant arrived then with the glass of water. James helped her sit up and take a drink; he placed his hand over hers on the glass and told her, and himself, it was to make sure she didn't drink it too fast.

She smiled up at him and touched his cheek, "I don't know what I would do without you James."

He smiled a brief smile at her and then looked away, he would get lost in those eyes if he allowed himself to meet them any longer. He wasn't even aware he was going to speak until he cleared his throat and began hesitantly feeling the guilt of what was on his mind bite deeper and deeper with every word he uttered, "Elizabeth I…..I….I need to tell you….that is….I don't know quite how to…. how to approach this…..how to say this…...Elizabeth you….."

She interrupted him in a tone on the verge of breaking, tears in her eyes as they met his, "I know what you're going to say James, so let me say it for you. It's time for me to decide what to do with William." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I want to take him back to Port Royal and bury him there."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	3. Chapter 3

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 3

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 3

James closed his eyes and stopped talking as Elizabeth interrupted him, glad she had not gotten the gist of what he had been about to say, glad he had not made a fool of himself by spilling out how he felt about her. The woman was grieving the terrible loss of her fiancé and here he was trying to tell her he loved her. She settled back into his arms and looked up at him as she repeated, "I want to take William back and bury him in Port Royal James."

"I will make the arrangements Elizabeth." James replied although he didn't open his eyes as he spoke, not wanting to take the chance she would see the truth of what he had been about to say there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had left the plantation several hours ago, Mr. Harris having given them the loan of a cart that was hooked to the back of the carriage and upon which the coffin containing William's body had been placed. Elizabeth had spent most of the journey so far with tears streaming down her face as she looked out the rear window of the coach at said coffin, and James had spent the time looking at Elizabeth, every once and awhile wiping her tears with his handkerchief, after which she would give him a sad smile and tell him again how she would not be able to make it through this without him.

As they neared Port Royal Elizabeth spoke, "James I want to ask a favor of you. I will understand if you choose to turn me down."

"I can not deny you anything Elizabeth, what ever it is I will see it is done." James replied.

"I would like for William and I to stay with you until the...until the funeral." Elizabeth choked out as renewed sobs wracked her voice.

James put a comforting hand against her cheek, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb as he did, "Of course Elizabeth, you…and William will stay with me."

She raised her hand to cover his, "Thank you James, I don't know what I would do without you." She leaned her head against his hand as she finished.

With one last glance out the rear window of the carriage at the coffin she leaned against James and made herself comfortable against his shoulder. James put his arm around her and pulled her against him, glad to have the feeling of her body against his side but berating himself for feeling that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived in Port Royal James instructed the driver to take them to his house. When they arrived he helped Elizabeth from the carriage and as he wrapped his arm around her to escort her up the front walk he told the driver to round up a few men to carry the coffin into the house and place it in the parlor. As they entered the house James took Elizabeth straight to the dining room and called for Cook to bring some tea. He helped Elizabeth to a chair at the table and took the seat beside her.

As Cook brought the tea a few minutes later James thanked her, took one of the cups and set it on the table a short way away from him and set the other in front of Elizabeth, "Here Elizabeth drink this, it will help."

"Thank you James." Elizabeth said as she raised the cup to her lips and drank. She paused as she lowered the cup, "Will you help me with the funeral arrangements James, I don't think I can do it alone."

"I will help you Elizabeth." James answered.

"I think he would like to be buried on the hill above the cove James." Then as tears began to fall she continued, "We used to go there quite often you know. He loved the view of the sea from there, especially at sunset."

He tried to bite his tongue but the words were spoken before he could help himself, "I wasn't aware Mr. Turner was so enamored with the sea."

As Elizabeth gave him a tear filled questioning look he quickly added, "I'm sure there were a lot of things I was not aware of concerning Mr. Turner. I apologize if I sounded disrespectful Elizabeth." He finished with an apologetic nod of his head.

"Perhaps it was more for me that he did it rather than himself." Elizabeth said almost as if truly thinking about it for the first time. "He did give more than he took in our relationship."

James was spared the necessity of making a reply as the men came in with the coffin. He and Elizabeth both stood and headed for the parlor. James gave the men a few coins and dismissed them as Elizabeth went to stand by the coffin, running her hand lightly back and forth over the top. James turned to face the room but remained by the door, not wanting to interrupt but wanting to be close enough to be of help in case she fainted again.

"James?" Elizabeth said.

"I'm right here Elizabeth." James replied softly.

She turned half way around to look at him but did not step away from the coffin or stop the movement of her hand, "Do you think he is in a better place James?"

"Mr. Turner was a good man Elizabeth." James answered simply.

She gave him a weak smile as she replied, "He was a good man James. Most of the residents of Port Royal were loath to admit that after the broken engagement," she did have the courtesy to drop her eyes at this statement, "but they were not loath to make use of his craftsmanship."

"People are quick to judge and slow to change opinions Elizabeth." James replied.

"Do you include yourself in that statement as well James?" Elizabeth said as she raised her eyes once again to meet James'.

"I have been guilty of that very thing on occasion yes." James replied with a nod.

"But even through all that happened between us I don't think your opinion of me has changed much has it James. You should hate me for what I did to you, but you don't." Elizabeth said holding his gaze.

"I could never hate you Elizabeth." James said truthfully.

"Do you still love me James? Would you still marry me?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she started to walk towards him.

"Yes." He said without hesitation, his tone heavy with emotion.

"Even if I carried another mans child?" She asked as her hand went to her belly.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	4. Chapter 4

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 4

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 4

A million thoughts ran through his mind as he watched the woman he loved approach. He had wanted her for so long; she had been his dream, his quest, his reason for living. And even though the words she had spoken on the battlements that day had crushed him, had torn his heart into a thousand pieces, had devastated his world he did still love her. But could he accept the fact that she carried the child of the man who had an equal share in that. Could he take what she said now for the truth or would there be another betrayal to come. He doubted he could live through that again. His eyes fluttered shut as she molded herself to him, a soft moan issuing from somewhere deep in his chest as he felt her against him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the scent of her. He was defenseless, he could deny her nothing. She had a power over him he had little understanding or control over, was unable to fight. She could bring the Great Pirate Hunter, the Stern Unyielding Commodore to his knees with a mere touch, a word, a look. The words were out of his mouth, murmured into soft fragrant locks before he even knew he had intended to speak, "You own my heart, my soul, my everything Elizabeth. I have always been and will always be yours to do with as you please." As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible his only thought was the hope that she would not destroy him this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she stood by the coffin the reality that William was truly dead hit her for the first time. She reached out and began to run her hand back and forth over the cool smooth wood under her fingertips. He had been a good man, he had loved her much more than she had loved him. She _had_ loved him but it was the adventure, the excitement he had brought into her life that she had loved more. William would take her on what ever exploit she asked of him, would do anything she asked of him. He was a Pirate, or at least had Pirate blood coursing through his veins. James was no doubt the better match for a Governor's daughter but there would be only the dull humdrum life of a Post Commander's wife if she had chosen that path. Not that James himself was not a fine man, he was honorable, would probably be a wonderful lover if he put only half the effort into that aspect of his life that he put into his duty, he was very intelligent, and could converse knowledgably on a wide variety of subjects and could even be quite charming and witty when not wrapped up in his duty. But therein lay the problem; James was almost always wrapped up in duty. She could count on both hands the times since she'd known the man that he had let his guard down and allowed himself to be himself. She could not live like that. She craved a different life, one James could not provide, one that William would not be providing now either. But if she were carrying William's child as she suspected she was then perhaps that life would have to be put on hold for at least awhile.

"James?" Elizabeth said.

"I'm right here Elizabeth." James replied softly.

She turned half way around to look at him but did not step away from the coffin or stop the movement of her hand, "Do you think he is in a better place James?"

"Mr. Turner was a good man Elizabeth." James answered simply.

She gave him a weak smile as she replied, "He was a good man James. Most of the residents of Port Royal were loath to admit that after the broken engagement," she did have the courtesy to drop her eyes at this statement, "but they were not loath to make use of his craftsmanship."

"People are quick to judge and slow to change opinions Elizabeth." James replied.

"Do you include yourself in that statement as well James?" Elizabeth said as she raised her eyes once again to meet James'.

"I have been guilty of that very thing on occasion yes." James replied with a nod.

"But even through all that happened between us I don't think your opinion of me has changed much has it James. You should hate me for what I did to you, but you don't." Elizabeth said holding his gaze.

"I could never hate you Elizabeth." James said truthfully.

"Do you still love me James? Would you still marry me?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she started to walk towards him.

"Yes." He said without hesitation, his tone heavy with emotion.

She heard the tone of his voice and could see the emotion on his face. She put her hand on her belly, took a deep breath and prayed he would say the words she wanted to hear once she asked her question.

"Even if I carried another mans child?"

xx

She smiled against his chest as he answered, "You own my heart, my soul, my everything Elizabeth. I have always been and will always be yours to do with as you please." Those were the words she had hoped to hear. She would marry this man and be spared the disgrace of carrying a child out of wedlock, more to spare her Father that disgrace than her, she could care less. Her baby, if she was indeed carrying Will's child, would have the Commodore of Port Royal for a father. Very few would dare say too much even when the baby showed up a bit premature. And later she would pursue the life she so desperately craved knowing when she did that James would do everything he could for the child, it would be his duty and James never shirked when it came to his duty.

They stood there together for some time, each lost in their own thoughts.

James cleared his throat and spoke in a soft tone against her ear, "Elizabeth, I shall show you where you may sleep if you wish. We will need our strength for tomorrow."

"Thank you James, but if you don't mind I would like to stay here with William for awhile. I'm sure I can find somewhere to sleep if I change my mind. I have been in your house before and know it as well as my own." Elizabeth replied.

James stepped back a few steps, and looking at Elizabeth said, "Very well if that is what you wish. I shall retire, if you need me do not hesitate to call."

"Goodnight James." Elizabeth said as she rose up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." James replied, and then stood there for several moments looking at her before turning and heading up the stairs to his room.

Elizabeth waited until she heard the door to James' bedroom close; she turned and walked back over to the coffin, placed a hand on it and whispered, "Oh William, what adventures we could have had."

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	5. Chapter 5

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 5

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 5

James entered his room, closed his eyes, and leaned against the door for a moment. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours he needed to think, he also felt the strong need for brandy. He walked over and poured a large glass of the liquor, took several sips, walked over to the double doors leading to his small balcony and opening them stepped out into the night.

As he stood there he unbuttoned his waistcoat and the top five or six buttons of his shirt, took several more sips from the glass, and let out a sigh.

His balcony gave him a fine view of the bay, and the ocean beyond. He watched as thousands of sparkling shards of light played across the waves, mirroring the twinkling stars spread out above. Usually he could count on the sea to calm him, allow him to gather his thoughts and come up with a plan of action whatever problem lay in his path. But tonight despite the soft call of the night birds to each other amongst the scattered trees, the muted sounds of the ships as they moaned and groaned their pelagic songs across the waves on which they rode, and the sounds of those waves as they sent their foamy crests onto the waterfront, and the brandy as well, he found no calming influence, no notion of what he should do, how he should handle what faced him now. He leaned down to rest his forearms against the railing and his forehead against the cool glass in his hand. He snorted softly to himself; there would be no peaceful slumber for him tonight. He straightened up, downed the remaining liquid in his glass and stepped back inside to refill it. If he was not to find rest tonight the least he could do was dull his senses to the point it wouldn't matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first rays of the rising sun that danced into the room found James sitting by his desk, his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles, his eyes closed, his head resting against the chair back, his fingers idly tapping against the glass holding the fifth refill of the night cradled in his lap. As they gently played across his face he opened his eyes. A slight sigh issued from him as he realized it was time to relinquish the night and once again don the trappings of the stoic and stolid Commodore. He did not look forward to what the next several days would bring, in fact he dreaded it, but with the resolve and purpose towards duty his years in the military had instilled in him he would put every effort into accomplishing what was required of him to the best of his ability. He set the glass on his desk, rousted himself from his chair and went to wash up and dress for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth woke sitting in the chair she had pulled over next to William the night before, her head cradled on arms folded atop the coffin. It took her a moment to remember who occupied said coffin, and then more than several minutes to stop the tears that had started to fall as the recollection of what had so recently transpired flooded her mind. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and straightened herself in the chair as she heard footsteps approach and a soft knock on the door.

"Elizabeth?" James spoke in a hushed tone from the other side of the door.

"Come in James." She answered.

As he opened the door and entered the room she gave him a frail smile, "You've no need to knock at your own door James."

"I did not wish to disturb you by entering unannounced if you had been able to find some rest Elizabeth." He replied.

She gestured with her hands at herself and said, "As you can well tell by the looks of me I found little of that, it appears you were not able to find much for yourself either."

"No it does not appear that either of us was able to." James answered. "I know tea will not erase what has transpired but perhaps it might sooth a bit."

Elizabeth stood and smoothed and straightened her hair and clothing, giving James a weak smile as she walked over to him. She took his arm and replied, "Well it is worth a try James, and it certainly can not hurt."

James escorted her to the dining room and pulled a chair out for her to sit on. He stepped over to the kitchen door and asked Cook to bring a pot of tea, then went back and sat beside her.

Elizabeth rested her hand on James' arm and said, "You have been my anchor James, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I will always be here for you Elizabeth." He replied quietly, his eyes cast down at the table in front of him.

"I know that James, you are a good man. I do not deserve the honor of calling you friend James, not after what I did to you." Elizabeth replied, tears once again threatening.

"You did what you felt would make you happy Elizabeth, no one, least of all me, can fault you for that. Anyone would have done the same."

"You would not have." Elizabeth replied as she gently placed her hand on his chin and raised his head so their eyes met. "If only everyone possessed your sense of honor and decency James, this world would be a much better place."

"I think you give me too much credit Elizabeth." James answered depreciatively.

"On the contrary James no one gives you enough credit." Elizabeth said as she placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

Cook brought the tea tray in and set it on the table in front of James and returned to the kitchen. James poured a cup and slid it over to Elizabeth, then poured a cup for himself. They sat there in silence for a few minutes sipping at the tea.

Elizabeth set her cup down and spoke, "We will have to go see about the funeral arrangements this morning."

"If you do not feel up to it Elizabeth I will handle the arrangements for you."

"No James, I owe it to William to do this." Elizabeth said with determination.

James looked out the window, judging the hour by the slant of the suns rays as he spoke, "We have an hour or so before we need set out on that task. If you would like to freshen up I can send Naomi to fetch you some clothing and draw you a bath."

"I would appreciate that James." Elizabeth said as she lightly touched his arm once again. He placed his hand over hers for a brief moment before standing, "Is there a dress in particular you would like to have brought back?"

"Tell Naomi to ask Zoe for the navy blue dress, she'll know which one I mean." She paused a moment before continuing. "I know black is customary under the circumstances James, but I'm sure even William, if he were able, would agree I look horrible in black so the navy will have to do."

James only nodded in reply then turned and left to find Naomi and send her about her errand.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 6

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 6

Despite the stress on both of them they had managed to make it through the day. The funeral arrangements had been made and William's body had been moved to the church where the service and burial would be performed tomorrow.

They had arrived back at James' late in the afternoon to find Cook had set out supper for them although neither of them had much of an appetite, picking at the food or simply pushing it around on their plates with their utensils. They had sat there in silence for some time until James cleared his throat to speak, "Elizabeth, I will accompany you home if you wish."

"I don't want to be alone in that big empty house James. I would prefer to stay here if you will allow me to." Elizabeth answered.

"Of course Elizabeth, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish." James replied.

"Thank you James. I really need to have someone around." Elizabeth said, placing her hand on James' arm as she spoke.

He placed his hand over hers for a moment or two then stood and asked, "Would you care to accompany me out to the patio?"

Elizabeth rose and took his arm in answer and the two headed through the double doors at the side of the dining room. James paused at the sideboard to pour himself a brandy, "Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"I really would prefer brandy James." Elizabeth said with a slight smile.

James raised his eyebrows a bit but poured her one, then carried the glasses outside and set hers down on the patio table. He pulled a chair out for Elizabeth to have a seat, took a sip from his glass and walked over to the railing. He could hear the sounds of the Harbor although only hints of the Harbor its self were visible through the trees. He set his glass down on the railing, leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on the sounds he had always loved. He heard Elizabeth scoot her chair back and a moment later she joined him at the railing. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against him. "Thank you for being my strength today James."

"It was nothing I did not do willingly Elizabeth." James said as he put his hand over hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

They were still standing like that when Cook stepped into the doorway to ask if James needed anything, if not she was retiring to her room. James answered without opening his eyes or changing his position, "I do not think we will require anything further tonight Sarah, good night to you."

"Very well Commodore, good night, and good night to you Miss Swann."

"Good night Sarah." Elizabeth said as she looked over her shoulder and gave the woman a little smile.

The stars were starting to come out now and the moon was a bright crescent high above them.

"Will you walk with me James?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"Where do you wish to walk to?" James said taken a bit by surprise at the request.

"To the Smithy James." Elizabeth answered, her voice almost a whisper.

James knew without asking this was something she felt she needed to do, "Yes Elizabeth, would you like me to fetch you a wrap? The air may be a bit cool out of the shelter of the house."

"No James I will be fine." She answered.

They walked side by side, arm in arm, each lost in their own thoughts with very little conversation between them.

James allowed thoughts of how right this woman felt on his arm, how good she felt against him, and just how strong his feelings were for her.

Elizabeth had tried to come up with an excuse to get up and move somewhere, anywhere, and figured James would not refuse her a trip to the Smithy. She just felt she needed to do something, anything other than sit around and mourn. Not that she hadn't cared for William, she had. But it was the excitement, the adventure, and the fact he loved her so much he would have followed her to Hell and back without question if she had asked it of him that fueled her side of the relationship. She cast a quick glance at James and wondered just how deep his feelings were for her. Not that he would be quite as rash in his actions as William had been, but perhaps he could fill some of the same places in her life that William's death had left void. She had no doubt James loved her and would bend to her will within reason or even a little beyond, he had made that clear. But just how far would that bending go? How much adventure and excitement would he allow her to involve him in before he put that Commodore-ly foot down and refuse to go any farther? She intended to find out.

They reached the Smithy and Elizabeth walked up to the door and tried the latch, finding it locked. She turned and looked at James who was looking back at her questioningly.

"James, I need to go inside, I need to be where he spent most of his time, his life." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, we can't just go breaking in. Even a Commodore does not have the right to do that." James said, a bit of disbelief that she would ask him to do such a thing in his tone.

"James, please. I need this." She said with a plaintive expression directed his way.

"Elizabeth, you are asking me to break the law, the law I do my best to uphold every day." James replied, still not believing she was asking him to this.

"James please? For me?" she said with the begging tone and expression she had honed to perfection to get her way with her Father.

"Elizabeth." James said in almost the exact tone her Father had used when he was about to give in to her. One more of those expressions aught to do it then, and that's just what she gave him.

He huffed a bit, looked around for anyone that might be observing, cleared his throat several times, looked around once again just to make sure no one was watching, stepped up beside Elizabeth and taking his knife out began to jimmy the door, "You know this will likely get us both arrested."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	7. Chapter 7

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 7

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 7

James cast one last glance over his shoulder as the door creaked open and he and Elizabeth stepped into the darkness broken only by the glow from the banked fire in the forge.

James spoke as he turned to shut the door, "I do not think it would be wise to draw attention by lighting any of the lanterns Elizabeth." He had barely finished when a lantern flared to life. He quickly stepped over to the uncovered window in the front of the shop and pulled the shutters closed.

"Elizabeth, I would strongly advise against that, it will only draw undue attention to our… crime here." He said, his tone a bit sharp as well as his expression as he turned towards her.

"I doubt anyone would dare arrest the Commodore of Fort Charles James." Elizabeth answered, her tone a bit scoffing as she took the lantern and started walking deeper into the shop.

"It is possible they may choose not to arrest the Commodore of Fort Charles, but the Commodore of Fort Charles would have a very embarrassing time explaining what manner of feebleness of mind came over him that made it seem a wise thing to break into the Smithy in the company of the Governor's daughter." James answered dryly.

"We shall only stay a bit James; I just need a moment here." Elizabeth replied in a soft tone as she continued towards the back of the shop and the stairs to the small room above.

"Elizabeth, I would advise we conclude our visit with all haste possible." James replied as he looked back at the door having heard a sound coming from the street outside.

"Yes James." Elizabeth answered in a slightly condescending tone without altering her course.

He huffed a bit, gave the door one last look and then headed off after Elizabeth.

She was already at the top of the stairs when he caught up with her it taking him a bit longer to make his way up, the rickety stairs groaning alarmingly under his weight and causing him to slow his pace a bit and pray they wouldn't collapse underneath him.

"This was William's room." She said as she stepped through a low doorway on the right side of the short hallway. As James followed her in he had to duck his head a bit, the ceiling being only an inch or two above him. He had been in the Smithy many times on business, but never for long and had never ventured beyond the main room. He looked around at the small meagerly furnished room; there was a cot against one wall with a small dresser next to it. There was a mirror hung above the dresser, a pitcher, basin, and shaving gear atop it. Other than an oval shaped miniature of a woman with light brown hair propped against the wall on the dresser the room was relatively empty. James thought to himself the man hadn't left much of a legacy behind…. unless you counted what he'd left in Elizabeth's heart.

He walked over to the one small window and pulled the curtain back a bit and looked out. He heard Elizabeth opening a drawer in the dresser and letting the curtain fall back in place turned to see what she was doing.

"We surely are not committing burglary as well?" He said dryly as he watched Elizabeth searching through the small amount of clothes the drawer held.

She turned slightly and made a face at him, "I am looking for the wedding ring."

"So we _are_ committing burglary." James said with raised eyebrows.

Elizabeth straightened from her task then, a smile on her face, a small jewelry box in her hand. "No James, the ring is mine, bought with my own money. I gave it to him to keep till the wedding….." she trailed off as the words she was uttering struck home. Tears welled up in her eyes and James stepped over and wrapped her sobbing form in his arms. As he held her to him he brushed her hair back from her face and leaned over next to her ear, "I am sorry Elizabeth, I did not mean to make you cry."

She raised her head and looked at him, placing her hands on his chest as she gave him a trembling smile, "It is not you James." They both started a bit at the sound of a cart rumbling by in the street. Elizabeth straightened herself, pulled the handkerchief from James' pocket and wiped her eyes, "I think it's time to go."

"I would concur." James replied as he took her arm and headed for the stairs.

They left the Smithy, James securing the door as best he could, and returned to his house without further incident or observance.

"I am tired James, I think I will retire." Elizabeth said as they entered the foyer.

"As you wish Elizabeth, I think I will retire as well. I find myself worn out from our adventure." James replied wryly. Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek then headed up the stairs. James paused only long enough to step into the study and pour a glass of brandy to take with him before mounting the stairs himself.

He went over and sat down on his bed, slipped out of his shoes, removed his stockings and folded each into the corresponding shoe and lined them up neatly against the bedside stand. He sat there for a few minutes sipping at his brandy then walked over to the balcony doors discarding his waistcoat on the back of a handy chair and unbuttoning his shirt as he did. As he stepped out onto the balcony he took note of how good the cool wood felt on his bare feet. There was a welcome breeze coming off the ocean and it brushed against the skin of his chest the unbuttoned shirt had exposed, raising a few goose bumps as it rustled the dusting of hair it found there. He set the glass down on the railing and raised his chin and let the breeze dance across his face tousling his hair just a bit as it did. Why could his life not always be this comforting to him he thought to himself, then snorted a bit and mumbled out loud, "Because you chose an uncomforting manner of life James." He finished off the brandy, turned and walked back inside setting the empty glass down and pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. He walked over to his dresser and took out a night shirt, pulled it over his head and removed his breeches and cast them aside. He stood there for a few moments before the strict training from his upbringing as well as the Navy took over. With a snort to himself he set about picking up, folding, and putting in their proper place the clothes he had discarded carelessly around his room, knowing it would do him no good to go to bed until he did. When he finished he doused the candles, turned back the covers and climbed into bed.

_He was being dragged down into the sea and he couldn't get free. No matter how he twisted and turned it still held tight. What ever it was had a hold of his coat and wasn't letting go. He would surely drown if he couldn't break free. _

"James! James, are you alright?" He was being shaken and a voice broke through his terror, a familiar voice, a voice that only took a moment to recognize it was so familiar. His eyes popped open and he jerked up into a sitting position although it took a moment more to discern his surroundings were not deep in the ocean but in his bed, along with the owner of that very familiar voice, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth! What are you doing….here?" By this time embarrassment rather than disorientation had taken over.

"Really Elizabeth this is quite improper!" he managed to sputter out.

"I'm sorry James, I know it is. I just needed to be close to someone. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just needed to be close to someone." She said in a tone verging on tears.

James hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a pat. He was very uncomfortable with the situation and was not at all sure just how to proceed. With all she had been through and in the unsettled mental state she was in, although he really wanted to he was so uncomfortable he thought it would be a bit rude to order her from his bed. He also had to admit to himself, no matter how he tried to smother it, that deep down inside him there was a bit of thrill and titillation at having her in his bed.

She had evidently taken his pat for permission to stay and made herself comfortable against him. As he tried to move away a bit he realized why he had felt in his dream or nightmare, he was being dragged down. Elizabeth was on the tail of his nightshirt, and in his struggles to get free during his nightmare it had worked its way up perilously close to exposing something he would rather not have exposed at this point and time.

She felt him move and looked at him with mournful tear filled eyes, "Please let me stay James."

Reasoning in his still embarrassed mind that it would be more fortuitous in the situation he found himself in for them to at least be in a less prone position he replied, "Then we shall either have to leave the bed or at least move to a more upright position against the headboard Elizabeth." He continued in his mind, 'Anything to get this blasted nightshirt back down where it belongs.'

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	8. Chapter 8

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 8

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 8

James was half sitting with his back leaned against the headboard, Elizabeth lying against him, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. James knew this wasn't right, he knew he should have insisted they remove themselves from the bed, but he didn't. There was still that deep down bit of him that said he liked having her next to him in his bed. He was sure he would regret allowing himself to act in this way but with an uncharacteristic toss of his long instilled propriety and better judgment to the wind he continued to allow this woman to lay there next to him and run her gentle fingers lightly across his chest. He closed his eyes and began to let his mind wander, to contemplate what it would be like to have her here with him like this every night. To have her for his own, his partner, his wife.

She snuggled against him, her fingers trailing soft random patterns across his chest. The arm wrapped around her pulling her close gave her comfort and support. She needed someone to hold her, someone to comfort her, someone who would tell her it would all be better soon. She could feel and hear the rhythmic beat of James' heart just inches from her ear and it felt comforting, just as when she and William had lain together like this. If she closes her eyes she might actually believe this was William here with her. She was tired of carrying this stark empty feeling around with her. She would be glad when the funeral was over and poor William was laid to rest. Then all she would have to worry about was if she did indeed carry his child. A great part of her hoped she wasn't, it would severely limit her options for awhile, but if she did she owed it to William to make sure someone was taking care of his babe properly, the role she had chosen for James to fulfill. She heard James suck in a stuttering breath and felt his body tremble a bit and realized she had grazed his nipple with her fingernails. She smiled to herself, so there were times the Commodore was not so rigidly in control of himself. She would have done it again, accidentally of course, but before that could happen he had placed a firm, if far from harsh, hand on hers.

He was lost in his thoughts, only the periphery of his consciousness dimly aware of the fingers languidly moving on his chest. As those fingers came into contact with his nipple the sensual shock that touch sent through his body stirred long repressed feelings and a bit of arousal to an area of him left too long ignored. His eyes came open and he firmly but gently captured that hand in the process of trying to repeat the action.

"Elizabeth," he said, glad he was able to control his voice so that only a fragment of the heady feelings coursing through him was evident.

"Yes James?"

He cleared his throat several times before continuing, "I a…I think….that is…" then clearing his throat once more, "I feel the need for a drink….would you care for one?"

"What ever you are having would be fine James." She replied, keeping her head down to hide the smile there.

"Yes….well then…yes…"James replied as he tried to figure the best way to extradite himself from the bed with the least amount of exhibition of the state he was in and therefore embarrassment to his person. "Elizabeth, if I could trouble you to sit up on the side of the bed there I think it would facilitate my own departure."

"Of course James." She said as she rolled over and sat up trying to wipe the smile off her face before he caught it.

He raised up on his knees, holding the cover up around him with one hand as he tugged at his nightshirt with the other until he was satisfied it was down as far as it would go, then made his way to the end of the bed and with a sigh of relief that at least up until this point he had not embarrassed himself too badly put his feet on the floor and without a backward glance headed off in quest of a nice big glass of brandy.

As she waited for James to return she decided the day after tomorrow, when the funeral was over and William was at rest she would broach the subject of James marrying her. She didn't feel it would be a problem, he did say he would marry her that night as they stood in the parlor with William's coffin.

She and William's wedding was supposed to have taken place three weeks from now, all the arrangements had been made and the invitations sent out a couple of months ago. She and James might just as well take advantage of the arrangements and be married then. Of course some people might be surprised and more than likely shocked at the change in grooms but since the new groom was the Post Commander and the bride the Governor's daughter she doubted much would be said, out loud at least. She didn't fool herself into thinking there wouldn't be whispered gossip going on. She could very well imagine how it would sound as it was bandied about on street corner, around dinner table and tavern alike, how she and the Commodore had been engaged and that engagement had been broken and she had accepted Mr. Turner's proposal perhaps rather hastily only to reconsider the marriage to the Blacksmith, deciding it might not be the fortuitous choice when it came right down to it. Some of the gossipers even going as far as to put forth the notion that perhaps rather than have another cancelled engagement the poor Blacksmith met his end though dubious means so she could marry the Commodore. After all the man had no living relatives that anyone had ever heard about so there would be no one to raise any questions. Then there would of course be further gossip if a babe did indeed come along a bit early. Well that could be dealt with when the time came.

When James returned he had a full bottle of brandy as well as one glass in his hands. Elizabeth smiled, passing it off as a thank you to James for the drink, but actually it was brought on partially by the fact somewhere along the way in the pursuit of liquor James had dug up a shirt and a pair of breeches and put them on, and partially because evidently the Commodore had imbibed more than a few glasses of alcohol before he returned because he was swaying back and forth a bit and almost missed her hand when passing over the glass. It also seemed James might have found the clothes after he found the brandy as his shirt and breeches were both buttoned up a bit crookedly.

James cleared his throat as he stood there swaying a little, his words a bit slurred as he spoke, "Would you care for some brandy?" He leaned towards Elizabeth holding the un-stoppered bottle out as if to pour some in her glass and barely caught himself before he toppled over forward.

"Perhaps I should pour my own brandy James." Elizabeth said as she took the bottle from his hand.

"A gentleman would pour it for you………a glass…Elizabeth….of brandy….Elizabeth……..I think I brought a bottle with me…….Elizabeth……somewhere………to pour…… you Elizabeth." James said, sounding more and more inebriated the more he talked.

"I already have it poured…see?" Elizabeth said as she held the glass up in front of James.

James looked cross-eyed at the glass and Elizabeth doubted he saw it at all.

"How about if we sit at the table and have our drinks James?" Elizabeth said as James swayed alarmingly to port and she wondered for a moment if he was going to be able to stay upright.

James tried to focus on her face through liquor blurred eyes as he slurred out, "I liked being in bed with you Elizabeth." Then looking drunkenly at his empty hands, down at the floor around his feet, and then back at his hands, "I thought I brought a glass in here with me…….."

Elizabeth set her glass and the bottle down on the bedside table, stood up and took James by the arm and sat him down at the table. "Sit down James; I don't think I could manage to pick you up off the floor if you fall."

She brushed his hair back off his face and tucked it behind his ears, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I liked being in bed with you too James."

He gave her a lopsided drunken grin right before his head and upper body pitched forward onto the table and he passed out.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	9. Chapter 9

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 9

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 9

James awoke with a pounding headache and an extremely nauseated feeling in his stomach. He flexed his back and neck despite the protestation they were giving as he sat up in the chair. 'Nothing I do not deserve for acting the fool and consuming that much liquor.' James muttered to himself. He sat there a moment dealing with several extremely uncomfortable sensations assaulting him. His stomach was threatening to send any of the left over brandy it might contain back up in not nearly as smooth a way as it had made its way down the night before, his bladder was sending him urgent messages that it if he did not attend to it immediately he would suffer the consequences, and his head was daring him to even try and move, threatening dire retribution if he chose to act so rashly. As he pondered his options his attention was drawn to his bed as a voice called out, "Morning James, by the looks of you I think the addition of a _good_ to that statement would be going a bit too far."

"So it would seem." James replied dryly.

He watched as Elizabeth sat up on the side of the bed and with her nightdress slightly askew languidly stretched her body, which brought thoughts to his mind that only added to his current uncomfortable-ness.

James was squirming around in his chair while doing his best not to appear to be squirming around in his chair, something Elizabeth had not missed. She couldn't help but smile as she stood up and walked over to James, "I think I will go see about breakfast James, I will be back in a minute." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she ran her hand over his chest, then grabbing his robe hanging on the wardrobe door, slipped it on and left the room.

As he heard the door close he wasted no time in grabbing the mostly empty brandy decanter off the table and attending to his by this point absolutely screaming bladder, not trusting in his ability to move until that particular problem was taken care of. He gave a deep sigh of relief when he finished, then braved the headache and nausea to walk over to the window, and making sure no one was in direct fire below said window, emptied the decanter. He absently set it on the table on his way over to the basin on his dresser to splash some cool water on his face, and as he dried his face off he caught his reflection in the mirror and let out a snort, he did look a wreck, his eyes bloodshot and hair disarranged. He wet his fingers and ran them through his hair trying to tame it a bit, found a hair tie and did his best to secure it at the nape of his neck. He did feel a little better, the headache and nausea having abated a bit.

Elizabeth returned with a tray and James took it and set it on the table. Spying the ill used brandy decanter, he picked it up and shoved it into a nearby cupboard. Elizabeth looked at him a bit quizzically from where she had taken a seat, he gave her a sheepish smile in return and immediately directed his attention to the tray, "Tea Elizabeth?" he asked as he hastily grabbed the pot and held it up to pour. She raised her eyebrows a bit as she held her cup up but did not question his action further, simply said, "Yes please." James filled her cup and then one for himself and took a seat at the table.

Knowing he really should get something in his stomach he sat there sipping at his tea and staring at the tray as he contemplated the success he would have in keeping a piece of dry toast down.

"We will have to dress for the funeral soon James." Elizabeth said between sips of her own tea as she looked out the window.

He looked up at her and could see her eyes had become sad and filled with tears. He reached over and took her hand, "I know how hard this will be for you Elizabeth, I will be by your side."

She set her cup down and placed her other hand over his, "I know you will James, I would not be able to do this if it weren't for your steadfastness." She raised his hand turning it palm up as she placed her lips on it and gave him a soft kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral of William Turner the Second took place with little notice by most of the population of Port Royal. His intended was there of course, accompanied by the Commodore. They sat in the front row, heads bowed, the Commodore's arm wrapped protectively around the sobbing woman. The pews behind them held a scattering of occupants, mostly those with too much curiosity and need to find out whether the funeral would be attended by the aforementioned Commodore, and if he would sit with the grieving party after all the public embarrassment the grieving party had put him through. William Turner the Second held little place in their minds and as the funeral ended and the coffin was being taken out for the trip to the cemetery they wasted no time in making their ways to the taverns or other gathering places to impart their knowledge to those curious as well but not attending . There were a handful in attendance that William had done work for and had found him an honest and likable fellow and a skilled craftsman, and were there out of respect for him.

James held Elizabeth's arm and supported her as the small party followed the coffin to the cemetery. He stood there with her as the words were spoken and the coffin was lowered into the ground. He stood there with her as the dirt was thrown in covering up all traces of the man she had loved, leaving only an inscribed headstone, and the memories she carried in her mind…..and her heart. He stood there with her long after the others had gone, as she knelt at the graveside and sobbed out her feelings to the man who would never be able to comfort her again. He stood there with her until she raised her head, wiped her eyes as she met his, and with a quavering smile and voice said, "Take me home James." As he took her hand and helped her to her feet he did not ask if she meant her home, he knew which home they would return to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours after they had returned to James' home and he and Elizabeth sat at the dining room table with untouched cups of tea in front of them there was a knock on the door.

"I will get that." James called to the maid as he rose and walked to the door.

Lieutenants Gillette and Groves gave him a salute as he opened the door.

"Gentlemen, please come in." James said as he stepped aside.

"We just arrived in port and heard about Mr. Turner." Andrew said in a solemn tone.

"We just wanted to pay our respects to Miss Swann," Theo added, "One of the Governor's servants said she might be staying here."

"She is in the dining room," James said motioning that way, "I am sure she would appreciate the sentiment."

The three entered the dining room, Andrew and Theo having removed their hats upon entering the house and holding them in their hands, solemn expressions on their faces as they gave their condolences to Elizabeth.

"Thank you gentlemen, it was kind of you to come." Elizabeth replied. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Oh no," Theo said, "We've just now docked and we really need to get back to the ship."

"By your leave Miss Swann?" Andrew added.

"Of course, and thank you once again." Elizabeth answered as James escorted the two back to the door.

"James, it is clear you are needed here. Theo and I will see to things at the Fort, do not feel you need to rush your return." Andrew said as he gave James a pat on the arm.

"Yes James, leave the Fort to us. There is nothing pressing for you to worry about right now. You need to be here to help Miss Swan through this, her Father being gone and all." Theo interjected as he too gave James a pat on the arm.

As the two stepped out of the door and stood on the porch James spoke, "I appreciate your willingness to help gentlemen, I do not want to shirk my duties but I do think I should stay with Miss Swann for awhile and help her through her grief, but if something of import comes up you must promise to inform me immediately."

The men nodded, gave another salute and headed down the steps and off towards the dock. James returned to the dining room to be greeted by a motion towards a chair by Elizabeth and the words, "There is something we need to talk about."

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	10. Chapter 10

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 10

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 10

James returned to the dining room to be greeted by a motion towards a chair by Elizabeth and the words, "There is something we need to talk about."

"What is it Elizabeth?" James asked with some concern as he stood in the doorway.

"Did you mean it when you said you would marry me?"

"With all my heart Elizabeth."

"I just wanted to make sure of that James. I think we should get married as soon as possible."

James was a bit taken aback, "We have just buried Mr. Turner. Do you not feel announcing an engagement so soon after would cause some talk?"

Elizabeth rested her hand on her stomach as she answered, "I think it would cause less talk than the Governor's unwed daughter delivering the child of a deceased Blacksmith. As you know William and I were to be married in three weeks, the arrangements have already been made. We could get married then. If we wait too much longer than that there will be no way to pass the babe off as coming a bit sooner than expected."

James was silent, his thoughts racing about in his head. He did want this woman as his wife there was no doubt. He would do just about anything to make that happen, and she was right, the longer they waited the more scandal there would be. They could justify it as a change of heart on Elizabeth's part, explain that she had become disillusioned with Turner and realized she had made a mistake but before she could call it off he had unfortunately died. He knew they were treading on shaky ground here, and his ingrained honesty did not like telling the lie they would have to live with. It was not a very fortuitous thing to start a marriage with dishonesty.

As she saw him standing there lost in thought she stood up and with a hand on his arm said, "Think it over James, no need to answer to something so life changing without at least that. Now I am off to bed." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she passed, "Good night James, I will see you in the morning."

"Hum? Oh yes Elizabeth, good night." James poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. He sat there idly stirring the tea, lost in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cook found James still at the table as she arrived for work. He was leaned over against the table, his head propped up on a hand. Her first thought was something was wrong. She was used to finding him asleep at his desk in his study and never failed to scold him when finding him thus. But this was the first time he had ever fallen asleep here. After a bit of consideration on the matter she decided he probably had been working late at his desk and had come in for a cup of tea and fallen asleep. She picked up the cup of cold tea and carried it back into the kitchen, then prepared to make breakfast. Even as quiet as she tried to be in a few minutes she heard him yawn and start moving around. He poked his head in the kitchen looking a bit sheepish, "I hope I did not cause you undue distress finding me as you must have this morning."

"No distress Commodore, although I do hope you are not now going to make a habit of falling asleep in the dining room as well as the study. That is what they make beds for you know." Cook said with a smile as she shook the wooden spoon she had in her hand at him. She had been his cook almost since he had first come over from England and she and the maid both agreed a finer employer couldn't be ask for. He was fair in all matters and gave a good wage in return for some of the best working conditions that could be asked for. He was polite and always complimented her on her meals. He was more than generous with time off, and had even, when her youngest daughter was having her first child, made arrangements for her to travel aboard one of the Navy ships to Port au Prince where her son-in-law was stationed. She was sure this was quite against Naval regulations but he had insisted stating she would get there much faster and more importantly much more safely with pirates about in these waters just waiting to prey on merchant ships.

"I shall do my best not to be found in such circumstances in the future and will try to confine my sleeping to my bedroom….or my study." He finished with a quirk of his mouth as she threatened him in jest once again with the wooden spoon.

"Good morning James, Sarah." Elizabeth said as she entered the dining room.

"Elizabeth." James nodded in greeting.

"Mornin Miss Swann, would you care for some breakfast? Tea's ready and I've got the bacon frying, will have eggs cooked soon too."

"Just tea, an egg and perhaps a piece of toast for me Sarah, thank you." Elizabeth replied as she took a seat at the table.

Cook started in with the tray of tea things and James took them from her, "Here I will do that Sarah, no use you having to walk where I am already headed."

"Thank you Commodore." She said as she turned around to go tend to her cooking.

He poured tea for Elizabeth and himself and took a seat, after a moment he spoke in a low voice, "I have thought long and hard on what you said last night Elizabeth."

She raised her eyes to his, "And have you made a decision?"

"Yes." After a short pause he continued, "Although I do not favor starting a marriage off with deceit after consideration I do think that is the best course. We shall have to inform those that have received invitations of the change in grooms and give them the option of not attending if they so choose. I shall have a few posters made up and hung about town in announcement of the change in the ceremony." After another pause he said with a sigh, "And from there we will just have to hope for the best."

"I'm sure it will all work out for the best for all involved James." Elizabeth said, reaching over to take his hand. "In no time it will all be forgotten, some other gossip will have taken its place."

"I hope you are right Elizabeth." James answered, although his tone belied his words.

Further talk on the matter was held as Cook brought in breakfast. They made some small talk as they ate, however for the most part they kept to their own thoughts. When breakfast was over Elizabeth told James if it was alright with him she would go to the Governor's residence and get some more of her clothes, she still didn't want to be alone in that empty house, and would prefer to stay with him.

He nodded in affirmation, although it was not in the least proper, he did want her here with him.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	11. Chapter 11

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 11

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 11

The guests were notified, the posters tacked up in several places around town that people tended to gather at, and then there was not much to do besides wait.

Elizabeth busied herself with last minute arrangements and fittings for her dress.

James spent part of each day at Fort Charles, having to explain on his first morning back (not mentioning the delicate condition Miss Swann might be in, he was a gentleman after all) to Gillette and Groves what had come about. Gathering their _protect our Commodore and friend_ personas about them they made it clear that neither one of them was certain it was a good idea to rush into something this important. James should wait for a month or two or even more before he jumped into anything. The matter of the previous engagement being left very loudly unspoken. Once James had made it quite clear he was going through with the wedding the two fell into line and did all they could to assist their commander and friend.

As Elizabeth went about her various errands in town she would catch the looks sent her way, even catch a bit of the gossip if she approached a group that wasn't paying attention. She would invariably smile at the particular person or persons casting said looks or speaking said gossip, and if able would walk up to them and say in a cheery tone that barely masked her true feelings, "You haveheard the Commodore and I are to marry? I do so hope you are as happy about it as we are, and would absolutely _love_ to see you at the wedding to share in our joy." leaving them gaping openmouthed as she walked off.

James had a little more of a barrier between himself and said stares and gossip, partially because he rarely found the time to stroll about town, but mainly because of Gillette and Groves, who showed no leniency when it came to anyone speaking ill of James or his bride to be.

James found his routine at home changed, and he and Elizabeth weren't even married yet. His habit of coming home late from the Fort, if he came home at all, eating a bit of supper, then shutting himself away in his study to work on the various documents, manifests, requisitions and sundry that were his responsibility till late into the night pretty much came to an end with Elizabeth in the house. He was expected to come home at a reasonable hour, before supper he could work on what ever last minute matters he was not been able to leave till morning, but after supper she made it clear, although not in a mean or snipping way, just very firmly, his attention was expected to be on her. On one of the first occasions this new routine was implemented he found himself sitting in the back garden with Elizabeth looking around and not being able to remember the last time he had been here. After he had come to Port Royal and advanced in rank and acquired enough money to move out of the barracks and into a house of his own he had spent quite a few evenings here, either planting or tending to the flowers and bushes and trees, or just sitting and enjoying for a bit the peacefulness of the place and the sounds of the birds and insects surrounding him.

"…….what do you think James?"

He brought himself out of his thoughts as he realized she had asked him something, "I am sorry Elizabeth, I was wool gathering. What was it you asked?"

"I was asking you about tearing out that date palm and planting a jacaranda tree instead, we have one at the mansion I'm sure you've seen and it's beautiful."

James was loath to tear out that particular tree; it had been the first one he had planted when he bought the house and had a bit of sentimental value. However he was loath to tell Elizabeth no about anything she asked of him and found it hard not to acquiesce to her every wish. "Perhaps we could talk about this at a later time Elizabeth."

"I suppose, but do think about it James." She said as she put her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It is nice here isn't it James."

"Yes Elizabeth it is very nice indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wedding went off without more than the normal glitches that were to be expected. Elizabeth looked lovely in her lace and satin trimmed wedding dress and James quite dashing in his dress uniform. Only a few of those invited had chosen not to come, the rest had come fully ready to partake of the Governor's fine food and liquor regardless of who the groom turned out to be.

The reception was held in the grand ball room at the mansion, the food was served, enjoyed, and cleared away, the doors to the verandah were opened to allow the people to mill about and acquire a drink or two from the stations that had been set up in two of the corners while the ball room was equipped with the obligatory punch bowls and prepared for the musicians. As soon as the first strains of music were heard people began to wander back in.

James stood near one of the punch bowls, Elizabeth by his side whispering into his ear, "You really must do this James; it's almost part of the ceremony."

James closed his eyes, yet another thing he was not prepared for. Elizabeth just informed him he was almost required by law, a exaggeration on her part he knew, to dance with his bride, just the two of them on the floor, alone, in front of god and sundry. James sighed, he knew she was right, this was something he had seen at other weddings and not really taken note of. He garnered every bit of Commodore-ly grit he had, squared his shoulders, straightened his back, turned to Elizabeth, and taking her hand in his and bowing over it said, "I would be most appreciative Mrs. Norrington if you would allow me to have this dance." He continued in a tone that only Elizabeth could hear, "And more than likely tromp all over your feet unmercifully in the process."

She giggled a little then gave him a smile as she replied, "I would be honored Commodore," then also in a tone meant only for James, "it would be my honor to have my feet trompled by such a fine looking man."

He led her out on the floor and as he did the musicians began to play. He spent a bit too much time during the dance looking at his feet and not at Elizabeth, but all in all it didn't go too badly. Elizabeth only winced in pain three or four times by his count which was much less that the last lady he had danced with had occasion to do. Sooner than expected he was allowed to escort his new wife back over to the punch bowl where people began coming over to give them their congratulations and wishes for a long and happy life together.

Finally during the early hours of the morning the last guests were bid farewell, the musicians packed up and sent on their way, and he and Elizabeth found themselves headed up to the rooms they would spend the night in. Elizabeth had mentioned to James a week ago that they might as well spend the night in the mansion, the reception probably wouldn't break up until late and it was ridiculous for them to be out and about at that time of night. She made arrangements for the maids to make up two of the adjoining rooms several days ago and had sent the things they would need for the night over at that time.

James was a bit nervous as they mounted the stairs, he was still nervous as he opened Elizabeth's door for her, and then went on to his own. He knew how this was supposed to work, he was supposed to give Elizabeth enough time to prepare for bed while he divested himself of his own clothes and got into his nightshirt, she was then to get into said bed, and he was to arrive on the scene and perform his husbandly duties. That was how it was supposed to work, however his nerves were in such a state he hadn't even been able to unfasten the first button on his waistcoat yet. He began pacing the room trying to get his fingers to work as they should. When he heard the door open and shut he was still so nervous it didn't dawn on him if it was a servant sent to help him in the divestment of his clothing they should have knocked and asked permission to enter first. He turned to address the servant and was almost knocked over by the sight of Elizabeth standing there in her shift. He knew he was babbling but was unable to force any manner of control over it.

"Eliza….Elizabe….Elizabeth….you are supposed to be over there……not here….and especially….. not like that."

"Oh James you can be so proper sometimes." She said as she advanced on him. "We _are_ married; we can be in the same room in our all togethers if we wish." She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him, looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Kiss me James."

Although he was still very nervous, and he could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up his neck and throat he took her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips…..and was thrown totally off guard as she pressed back in a much more hearty kiss. He was also thrown off balance and wound up on his back on the bed with a very amorous Elizabeth Swa….Norrington on top of him.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, I was not prepared for….."

She interrupted him with a chuckle as she finished unbuttoning his waistcoat and started in on his shirt saying, "It's our wedding night James, surely you were prepared for something along these lines."

"I meant I was not prepared for this level of…..of…..of immoderateness."

"Well James, I suggest you get prepared because we've only just started." Elizabeth said with a grin as she undid the last button on James' shirt, pulled it out of the waistband of his breeches and off to either side of him so it was not blocking the view of his chest. She leaned over and began bestowing kisses down his chest as her hands found the fastening on his breeches causing him to let out a most interesting moan, one she was definitely going to hear again before the night was over.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	12. Chapter 12

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 12

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 12

James lay there with a sleeping Elizabeth's breath soft against his chest. He wondered she could sleep at all as rapidly as his lungs were working and as loud as his heart was thumping, the effects of their lovemaking not yet allowing his body to get quite back to normal. He had always considered himself to be relatively fit but the woman beside him had nearly killed him. Now granted it had been some time since he had engaged in this particular manner of activity but that didn't account for _all _of his lung pumping and heart pounding.

She had proved to be extremely active during their love making, much more so than James had been expecting. She also did not hesitate in the least in letting him know what she wanted him to do, at what pace she wanted him to do it, and for how long, the volume of and passion in her voice at such a level as she made these requests he was glad all the house staff's rooms were on the lower levels of the mansion.

If he held any expectations that he, being the man, would be taking the lead in their lovemaking, Mrs. Elizabeth Swann Norrington soon set him straight, although she did such in a most engaging way. He did manage to keep his part of the extended activity up, although towards the last it was just barely and mainly through a good deal of determination, mind over body, and the embarrassment he would feel if he was not able to bring her to full satisfaction. She wasn't selfish in her lovemaking by any means, she made sure he attained his pleasure, several times over, but he had to admit he was more than a little relieved when she had finally been satiated and fell asleep beside him.

'Well James,' he thought to himself, 'You need to either start climbing up and down the rigging of the Dauntless two or three times a day for exercise… or start sleeping there, otherwise you'll likely not survive too many more nights like this.'

Xx

The guests had started to take their leave now, and the musicians had started to pack up their instruments. Elizabeth could tell something was occupying James' mind, she had to nudge him more than once to bring his attention back to the guests in front of him to bow and kiss a hand or give one a firm shake and say his good nights. After she caught him shooting quick glances at the stairway several times she could make a pretty good guess about what was on his mind. She smiled, and although Mrs. Davenport thought it was in response to the little quip about wedding nights she had just made, it was really because she was thinking how much James was acting like William the first time he knew they were going to make love.

It was rather endearing really, she had known James since she was a little girl but rarely got to see beneath that uniform, past the barrier it provided each morning when he donned it like a suit of armor to face the world. She could count on one hand, and perhaps a few of the other, the times she had seen him genuinely smile and give a hearty laugh over something, or have the look about him that he truly was enjoying something. Even rarer were the times she had seen anything but utter confidence and assuredness on that face and in those eyes. She looked at the floor and her smile faded as the remembrance of the last time she had seen him look that way, had thought there might be tears in those emerald green depths as they stood there facing each other on the battlements, before the stoic Commodore once again seized control. She really didn't relish the idea of doing that to him again, or at least not having to see it in person when she did.

She shook off her thoughts, everyone was gone and it was time to go upstairs. Through her hand on his arm she could feel him trembling slightly. She hoped he would not work himself up into such a state that they would have to postpone this for a later date; she was very much looking forward to it. She had intended to go straight to his room with him, but ever prim and proper he stopped in front of her door, opened it for her, and with a self-conscious peck on the cheek moved on towards his own room. She smiled as he quickly entered his room and shut the door behind him. She stepped into her room, took off her dress and pulled her nightdress out of the drawer and stood there in her shift looking from the nightdress to the bed and back several times. Then tossing the nightdress across the back of a chair she said, "Might as well start off on the right foot here Commodore Husband." She left her room and went straight to James'.

He was pacing back and forth in front of the bed; no where near as ready as he should have been to be coming to do his husbandly duties in her room. Good thing she had taken things into her own hands, she might have been there all night waiting on him. She smiled at the look of shock on his face when he turned and saw her standing there.

"Eliza….Elizabe….Elizabeth….you are supposed to be over there……not here….and especially….. not like that."

"Oh James you can be so proper sometimes." She said as she advanced on him. "We _are_ married; we can be in the same room in our all togethers if we wish." She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him, looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Kiss me James."

He gave her an almost chaste kiss, and she thought to herself, 'Oh I'm afraid that will just not do, not do at all James Norrington.' She pushed herself forward against him with a much more robust kiss, and found herself lying atop him on the bed.

'Well, much better James, as this is where I was heading you anyway.' She thought. She began to work on the buttons of his waistcoat then as he began to speak.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, I was not prepared for….."

She interrupted him with a chuckle as she finished unbuttoning his waistcoat and started in on his shirt saying, "It's our wedding night James, surely you were prepared for something along these lines."

"I meant I was not prepared for this level of…..of…..of immoderateness."

"Well James, I suggest you get prepared because we've only just started." Elizabeth said with a grin as she undid the last button on James' shirt, pulled it out of the waistband of his breeches and off to either side of him so it was not blocking the view of his chest. She leaned over and began bestowing kisses down his chest as her hands found the fastening on his breeches causing him to let out a most interesting moan, one she was definitely going to hear again before the night was over.

She always figured James would make a fine lover and she had been right. He was very attentive in his lovemaking. She could tell he had not had a lot of experience, but then neither had William, however both took direction well and did everything that was asked of them to the best of their ability if not a little more, and she was not the least bit shy in giving that direction. She could tell after a while that she had pretty much worn the man out, but she had also managed to elicit a few more of those wonderful moans he made, and as she was satisfied with what she had received during their lovemaking she surmised she should give the man a chance to rest. As she lay there drifting off to sleep against his chest she smiled a contented little smile.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreiciated

4


	13. Chapter 13

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 13

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 13

James woke as usual with the first rays of the rising sun dancing in over the window sill; although there was something different about the direction the light was coming from this morning. He raised his head off his pillow and looked around; it took a moment to realize he was in the Governor's house with his new wife snuggled next to him. He let the corners of his mouth turn up a little as she moved a bit closer to him in her sleep, sighing and murmuring against his chest. That is until he actually caught a few of the words she was saying. As fast as the corners of his mouth went up they dropped, she was murmuring, or dreaming, or thinking about Turner. James tried to rationalize what he had heard. She appeared to be asleep, and one could not be held responsible for what their mind settled on while asleep. It was not her fault she had spoken those words, had spoken that name. After all she and Mr. Turner had been close, more than close if her declaration that she may be carrying his child proved true, it was only natural his name would be on her lips. He let out a disconsolate sigh as he lay there staring at the ceiling, then closed his eyes and wished with all his heart it had been his name on her lips.

He had not gone back to sleep, his thoughts not allowing that. Instead he extradited himself as gently as possible from her and got out of bed. He donned his breeches, pulled his shirt on, ran his hands through his hair a few times brushing it out of his face, and stepped out onto the large balcony. He raised his face to the breeze and let the essence of the ocean it bore fill him, begging it to carry away the voice of reality knocking loudly at his mind's door demanding entrance. He held that damnable voice at bay as long as he could, refusing to listen to even one syllable of what it had to say, until it would no longer be stilled, would no longer allow him to ignore its message, until it overwhelmed all his defenses and forced its self in and announce in a tone that resonated through every part of his being, "You will never be William Turner, you will always be James Norrington the one she cast aside." As he stood there trying desperately to deny the truth the voice held the breeze caressed his face and tenderly made off with a tear or two that had started to fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was surprised to find James gone when she awoke. After a leisurely stretch and a languid arising she decided he had probably already gone down for breakfast and hadn't wanted to disturb her. She dressed and made her way down to the dining room and didn't find him there.

"Zoe, have you seen the Commodore this morning?"

"Yes Miss…. ah Ma'am, he was out early this morning, said he had some business to take care of at the Fort. Would you like me to tell Cook to prepare your breakfast Ma'am?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what was going on. It was Sunday, and more importantly the day after their wedding. There was no reason at all for James to have gone to the Fort.

"Oh, no Zoe that won't be necessary. I think I have business at the Fort this morning as well." Elizabeth said as she turned and headed for the front door.

"Not trouble already?" Cook said as she poked her head into the dining room.

"Always trouble when the young Missy…er Ma'am is involved."

"It's a shame really, the Commodore is such a nice man, and he's been besotted by her more than a while. Although that Mr. Turner was a nice one too I always thought the Commodore was a much nicer catch." Cook said as she shook her head and went back to her chores.

"Yes, it will be a shame if she turns out hurting him again. Don't matter whether a Commodore or not a man can only survive having his heart broke so many times." Zoe said as she shook her head and went back to her chores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was sitting at his desk, although he was turned sideways looking out the window rather than working as Gillette and Groves entered without bothering to knock. A runner from the Fort had been dispatched by the Duty Officer shortly after James had entered the Fort and headed up to his office. The man wasn't sure what was going on other than the Commodore didn't look _right_. He figured the best thing he could do would be to alert Lieutenant Gillette and let him handle what ever it might be.

"Commodore? James?" Andrew said as the two of them approached the desk. "Is something wrong?"

"Is there anything we can do to help James?" Theo added.

"Not unless you have the power to turn me into one William Turner Junior gentlemen." James said with a half hearted wave of a hand, not turning to face them but continuing to stare out the window.

Andrew and Theo looked at each other, that was not the tone of voice they were used to hearing coming from their commanding officer. Their Commander spoke in tones that were full of steadiness, confidence, and self-assurance. The voice they had just heard was clearly on the verge of breaking.

"James, if you need to talk Theo and I are…………"

James interrupted Andrew as he forced himself out of his chair and walked over to the sideboard and the decanter of brandy from which he poured a large glass, "What I need at the moment Gentlemen is to drink as much brandy as I can possibly hold. Would you care to join me?" He still didn't turn around to face them, rather stood there and downed the glass and poured another. Andrew and Theo were so shocked James was half way through the second glass before they could react.

"James, I hardly think brandy is the answer here." Theo said as he and Andrew walked over to stand at James' side.

"You are right of course; however it is the answer I have chosen for the time being." James said as he finished off the brandy and poured yet another.

Andrew reached out and put a hand on James arm, "James really you shouldn't……" His words died in his throat as James turned his head to look at him and Andrew could see those green eyes full of pain, suffering, and most disturbing of all tears. He gave James a slight nod of his head and withdrew his hand. He stood there in silence, allowing himself to recover from the effect of seeing all that he had just seen in James' eyes. He and Theo had known the man for years, had served with or under him since they had been lads and Andrew could not ever recall seeing such a look as was there now. He nodded once again, poured a glass of brandy, handed it to Theo, and then poured one for himself.

To Be Continued

Reviews are Appreciated

4


	14. Chapter 14

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 14

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 14

Elizabeth mulled over just what had caused James to leave the house and come to the fort as she walked. She entered Fort Charles and addressed the Duty Officer, "Is the Commodore in his office?"

"Yes ma'am, he's not alone though. Mr. Gillette and Mr. Groves are with him." The man answered.

Elizabeth still hadn't been able to figure out just what was going on. Why would James leave so early on a Sunday, the day after his wedding in fact, to meet with his two lieutenants without saying anything to her? And if something had come up during the night she surely would have been aware of it. The whole thing just didn't make any sense. She nodded to the man and headed up the stairs to James' office. She didn't bother to knock, just opened the door and entered. She found the three men sitting around James' desk with glasses of brandy in front of them, and by the looks of them it was far from the first glass they'd had.

In a loud petulant tone she said, "This is what you left our bed for? To come here and get drunk with your lieutenants?"

Andrew and Theo looked in her direction but James continued to stare at the floor, his back to her.

"James, I would like an explanation for this."

"Miss Sw…..Mrs. Norrington I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now." Andrew said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Elizabeth said.

"It's just James needs some time, to talk." Theo added.

"I'm his wife, he can talk to me." She said, her tone rising a bit.

"I don't think this is something he can talk to you about." Andrew said looking at James.

"I am his wife; he can talk to me about anything." Elizabeth snapped back.

"I don't think so Mrs. Norrington." Theo interjected.

"He most certainly can! Now both of you out." Elizabeth said as she pointed at the door. "Go on, you two may leave."

Andrew and Theo sat there looking from her to James and back, not wanting to leave their friend but not sure what to do.

"It is alright gentlemen, you may leave." James said, his voice pitched low and sounding exhausted and more than a little inebriated.

Andrew leaned over to him, "Are you sure James?"

James raised his hand and motioned for them to leave. They hesitated a moment, then stood and walked out.

By now Elizabeth had garnered this was more than a drinking party. She walked over and knelt in front of James. "What is it James? What is the matter?"

He did not answer nor did he look at her.

She raised his chin and was instantly shocked at what she saw. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. "My god James what is wrong?"

"I am not Mr. Turner." He said in a voice that barely reached her.

His words were making no sense at all; perhaps she had heard him wrong, "What?"

"I am not William Turner Elizabeth, nor will I ever be." James replied in the same soft tone.

Something was not connecting here. Either her hearing had taken leave or he was more inebriated than she thought and just wasn't making any sense.

"I know you're not William, what has that got to do with your coming here and drinking?"

"You still love him. You called his name in your sleep." James said, his voice breaking as the words made their way out of his mouth. "I can not compete in your heart with William Turner Elizabeth; I never have been able to." James whispered.

Things were starting to make a little sense to her now. "James," she said as she brushed his hair back out of his face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs as she leaned closer. "James listen to me. I may have called his name in my sleep, but I can hardly be held accountable for that. Now are you listening? Because you need to hear this James. I want to be with you, I married you, I am your wife. I don't expect you to be William, I want you just the way you are, well perhaps not like this exactly, I do like you much better sober than like this, but I do want to be with you, as your wife James. Do you understand?"

As the words she was speaking started to sink into his brandy filled head a glimmer of hope swam to the top and grasp ahold. He raised his eyes and she could see in those puffy bloodshot tear filled emerald orbs the desire for the words she had spoken to be true. She leaned up and put her hands around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Let's go home James."

"I don't think I can." James replied.

"What? Why not?" Elizabeth said thinking they had just settled this.

"I don't think I can walk, my legs are a bit numb."

"Well we shall have to remedy that then won't we?" Elizabeth said as she started to massage his legs. A few minutes later he gave a little jump and she laughed and said, "Ah good, your feeling must be coming back."

"It is in that particular spot, yes."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	15. Chapter 15

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 15

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 15

"They've been up there awhile," Andrew said as he looked up the stairs towards James' office, "Maybe we should go check on James and make sure she hasn't done him any harm."

"You don't really think she would do him bodily harm do you?" Theo replied with a bit of disbelief in his tone.

"Doesn't necessarily take physical harm with her now does it? Remember what she did to him on the battlements that day with just a few words? It took months for him to get over that, never did get over it really, just buried it inside him." Andrew retorted, his tone laced with concern.

Theo looked up the stairway, then at Andrew, and back up the stairway, "Perhaps you're right, maybe we should go check."

They went up the stairs and stood outside James' office. Andrew put his ear to the door for a moment or two, turned to Theo and said, "I don't hear any talking."

"Perhaps we should peek, just to make sure everything's alright." Theo answered.

Andrew nodded and cracked the door open far enough to look in. He turned and whispered to Theo, "James is still in the chair where we left him, I don't see….oh wait there she is…..oh….OH!" Andrew drew back and shut the door, turned and headed very briskly towards the stairs.

"Andrew? Andrew what is it? Andrew!" Theo said looking from the closed door to Andrew's back, at the door once more, then followed the man down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom Theo grabbed Andrew by the shoulder and spun him around to face him, only then noticing that Andrew's face was as red as his hair, "What is it? What did you see? James is alright isn't he?"

"Something that was best left between the two of them." Andrew said, his voice reflecting his embarrassed state.

"You mean they were…….they were……now that's interesting." Theo said as he looked up the stairs with a grin on his face.

"It is _not_ interesting and all I want to do right now is wipe that image out of my mind." Andrew snapped back as he rubbed his temples vigorously.

"Good luck with that Andrew, you know every time you see either one of them from now on it's gonna pop right back to mind." Theo retorted still grinning.

"I need a drink." Andrew said to no one in particular.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"James I don't think you have any business walking down the streets of Port Royal under the influence of alcohol, especially on a Sunday morning. I will go find someone to fetch a carriage to take us home." Elizabeth said as she straightened his clothes and then her own.

James murmured something that sounded like, "Sunday morning carriages are not influenced by alcohol." then started to snore softly.

Elizabeth shook her head, patted his cheek, and left the office. She found Lt. Gillette and Lt. Groves in the dining hall. As she approached them sitting at a table drinking tea Lt. Groves gave her a wide grin and Lt. Gillette turned deep red and averted his eyes, staring intently at the tea cup in front of him. She gave him a brief questioning look before making her request, "I would appreciate your help in returning the Commodore and myself to our home."

"We would be more than happy to assist you in any way we can Mrs. Norrington, wouldn't we Andrew?" Theo said still grinning.

Andrew continued to stare at the cup as he gave a short nod in response.

"Good, would you be so kind as to fetch a carriage and escort the Commodore to it. I would also think it a good idea for you to ride along and help get him into the house as well if you would."

"I shall go round up a carriage immediately," Theo replied as he stood up, "I'm sure Mr. Gillette would be more than happy to keep you company while you wait Mrs. Norrington.

"I could use a cup of tea." Elizabeth said as she took a seat across from Andrew, giving the man a questioning look as he let out a little groan, then giving Theo a similar look as he let out a short laugh as he walked off.

"So Mr. Gillette, anything of interest happen lately that would make a good conversation starter?" Elizabeth asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"You have no idea." Andrew muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had been deposited into bed by his two lieutenants and Elizabeth had thanked them for their help as she walked them to the door. She returned to the bedroom and stood there gazing at this man that was now her husband. He looked so innocent and peaceful as he lay there sleeping. The thought flitted through her mind that he was a good man, and for a moment she almost allowed a bit of guilt to creep into her thoughts for what she had planned. She shook it off, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then turned and went down stairs.

"The Commodore is feeling a bit under the weather Cook and won't be taking lunch." Elizabeth said as she stepped into the kitchen, "I will be in the garden."

"Very good Ma'am." Cook replied as she watched Elizabeth exit through the kitchen door. She shook her head as she returned to her stove. She wasn't an ignorant person, had seen the two men bringing the Commodore into the house. She had been his cook almost since he had come to Port Royal, knew him better perhaps than anyone else, in fact almost looked on him as a son. She had seen him happy, injured, intoxicate, sad, angry, and heartbroken. She could count on one hand the times she had seen him when he had over indulged in alcohol and knew this was the case now, and could guess the reason. She wiped her hands on her apron and shook her head again as she sent a prayer to the powers that be to keep an extra protective blanket around the man. He didn't deserve to have his heart and his world torn apart again by that woman.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	16. Chapter 16

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 16

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 16

Elizabeth sat on the stone bench in the garden, her head down, hands folded in her lap, her thoughts centering around what she intended to do with her future. She tried not to allow the feelings of guilt to creep into her musings, but they were there, dancing around the periphery of her mind, refusing to go quietly, in fact finally demanding that she acknowledge them. She really didn't want to hurt James, not again. She hadn't meant to the first time, hadn't realized his feelings for her were that strong. It hadn't dawned on her at the time the reason he had proposed was because he loved her, she thought it was because she was the Governor's daughter and the proper match. It hadn't really even dawned on her when she saw the pain and anguish in those expressive green eyes as she told him where her heart truly lay, thinking those eyes reflected the loss of a goal he had set for himself and he would surely get over her and set his mind to the next proper match on his list. She was intent on spending the rest of her life sailing the seas with William then, her mind on that rather than on the devastating broadside she had just delivered to the man with those few words. She did understand now, knew James loved her with a passion and depth that would be hard, if not impossible, to find in another. She didn't see herself being happy living as a Post Commander's wife, but she wasn't sure she could live with herself if she carried out what she had planned and crushed the man's heart again, she was, after all, not totally without feelings for the man. She sat there deep in thought, Cook had come and left her lunch on the small table beside her, and it had grown cold as it sat there untouched she was so involved in her thoughts. It wasn't until she heard James walk up behind her and clear his throat that she came out of her reverie.

"Elizabeth," James said hesitantly after clearing his throat a second time, "I wish to apologize for my unacceptable manner of behavior earlier."

She didn't turn around as he spoke just patted the bench next to her. After a moment he walked around and sat down, although he left enough space between them another person or two could have sat down as well.

With her eyes still on the ground she said quietly, "Have you ever wanted something so bad it haunted your every waking hour, yet no matter how hard you tried you were never able to obtain it? It always seemed to remain just out of reach? Oh you might get a little taste once and awhile of what it would be like to have it but it is never truly there, never really yours."

"Yes." James replied, his tone full of emotion, his tone pitched so low she almost didn't catch his words.

She looked over at him then and saw he was looking off toward the ocean, his face reflecting the emotion his tone had carried. She wasn't sure this was the time for her to say what she was about to say, but she intended to say it anyway. She hadn't intended to tell him this at all, but she had undergone a change of heart concerning her plans and as she gazed at him she knew she couldn't go on with them, he was a good man, honest to a fault, kind and compassionate when his duty didn't require him to be otherwise. His eyes told more than he would ever be able to put in to words, if you took the time to read them, something she had been lax in until now.

She took his hand in both of hers and taking a deep breath began, "I know, as you do James, that your love for me is much stronger than my feelings for you." His hand trembled in hers as he bent his head and looked at the ground. She gave it a squeeze as she continued, "I was not honest with you James; I didn't marry you because I loved you and wanted to be your wife." She closed her eyes as she felt his body go weak and heard the heartbreaking moan that escaped him. "James, I can't continue with what I had planned. I had every intention of leaving you, with a baby if necessary, and going off to find the adventure at sea I have always craved. I planned for you to wake up one morning to find me long gone."

She turned to him, took his chin in her hand and tilted his face towards her, her eyes matching the tears she saw in his. "I can't do it James, it's not that I don't want to, it's all I've ever wanted, all I've thought about since I was young." She brushed his hair back as she continued, "I have always been too involved in my own desires to worry or care about how my actions affected anyone around me, until now James. I didn't even realize for a long time what I did to you that day on the battlements I was so blind to anything but my own wants. Being with you these past weeks has opened my eyes to a lot of things. You are a good man James, much better than I deserve."

She picked up his hand and placed a kiss on the wedding ring he wore, then held his hand against the side of her face as she continued, "I can't promise I will make the most ideal wife for you James, I can't promise I will not stand staring out to the sea and wish I was there somewhere seeking out adventure. I can't promise I will ever love you as much as you love me. All I can promise is with your help and understanding I will try." After a short pause as she looked into his eyes she added, "If you still want me."

James held her gaze for a moment trying to gauge whether he should believe her words or not, whether he was setting himself up for another heartbreak, then looked off towards the ocean. He pulled his hand back and folded both of them in his lap as he spoke, "It is not up to me to decide your future Elizabeth, that is something you will have to decide for yourself. It matters not how much I want you; it is what you want that is of import here. I shall not hold you to a promise you are not unconditionally willing to uphold."

"I know that James." She said as she slid over next to him taking his hands in hers, "I have thought long and hard about it, if you are willing to accept me, flaws and all, then with you is where I want to be. I will not promise the road will be an easy one without its bumps but I'm willing to try if you are James. And I only have one condition, that from time to time we take the time to sail off for awhile in that extremely underused little sloop of yours."

He continued to look away for a few moments, then at the ground, and finally at her. She gave him a little smile as she saw the hope in his eyes, "I swear I will do my best to be more aware of the mistakes I have made in my past with you and not repeat them James."

It was impossible to tell whose tears were whose as they fell into each others arms, their lips meeting in a tender yet meaningful kiss.

Sarah and Zoe watched as the couple entered arm in arm through the kitchen door and out the door into the dining room and towards the stairway.

"Seems things have changed." Zoe said.

"I certainly hope so; he does deserve to find at least a little bit of happiness in his life." Sarah answered.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	17. Chapter 17

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 17

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 17

As he was backed through the bedroom door James did his best to try and control the hands that seemed to be everywhere on his body at once and had already divested him of his waistcoat, a waistcoat that was even now lying on the hall floor, a thought that immediately brought a twinge of embarrassment to him, what if one of the house staff should come across it? He was unable to ponder on this long however because those hands were still very intent on divesting him of his other clothing as well.

"Elizabeth." His voice not quite under control and changing to a low moan as her tongue and teeth found and plundered a newly exposed nipple.

His eyes fluttered shut and he was about to give in to the wonderful sensation but with a Herculean effort he pulled up as much of his self-control as he could. He did, more than anything, want to make love to his wife, but knew after this morning and his bout with the bottle of brandy physically he was in no shape to go another fevered, all out, maniacally paced ravaging and sacking of his body. He finally managed to capture those libertine appendages just as they settled on the fastenings of his breeches. Taking a deep shuddering breath, and bringing those lovely hands to his lips for a kiss to still them for a moment he forced out a bit breathlessly, "Elizabeth, perhaps it would be propitious for us to take a different tack here."

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with passion, not understanding why her hands were being kept from their quest. "What? A different tack? What do you mean James?"

James was not in the habit of discussing such intimate particulars of his life with another, and his complexion flushed with embarrassment. He knew this was one of those matters he would have to overcome when it came to his wife. He cleared his throat and in a very self-conscious tone said, "I feel, taking into account my earlier activities of the day, I may currently be unable to perform in the same flamboyant and exuberant manner as our previous encounter." Flushing even more at seeing the smile twitching at the corners of Elizabeth's mouth he took a deep breath and forced himself to finish, "Perhaps we could engage each other a bit less immoderately and in a manner that would tend not to magnify the lack in my present capabilities?"

Elizabeth was sure she wouldn't be satisfied with a dull and uninspired bout of lovemaking which is exactly what it sounded like James was proposing. With some apprehension she asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Still more than a bit self-conscious he continued, "If you would allow me to take the lead here I pledge I will do the utmost my present circumstances will allow to bring you to satisfaction."

She eyed him dubiously, but the way he stood there looking at her, those lovely green eyes showing such honesty and earnestness she found herself unable to turn him down.

She smiled at him, "Very well James, I place myself in your hands."

Those few words, and the letting go of her control over the situation was more than worth the response. She was witness to a smile that even the people closest to him were very rarely treated to, so genuine in its composition, and showing a touch of the boyishness he had buried deep inside and seldom let surface. With that expression he had definitely gained a major victory in the conquest of her heart.

He took her in his arms with a slight hesitation, knowing he would now have to live up to the words he had just spoken. But always one to do his best in any situation he took a deep breath and forged onward.

He leaned down, his hands moving to cradle her face as he kissed her softly on the lips. Feeling her respond he trailed kisses across her cheek and down to the juncture of throat and shoulder, stopping there a moment to fill his senses with her scent, then back up to her ear as his hands ran up and down her back. As he breathed softly into her ear, his tongue barely grazing it she moaned. Wrapping one arm around her waist, his hand spread against the small of her back to hold her against him, and slowly caressing her back with the other he began stepping them toward the bed. As he felt it against the back of his legs his fingers found the laces of her dress. With a bit of unco-ordination at first he was finally able to loosening them, and gently slid the dress off her shoulders, replacing the fabric with feather light kisses between her collarbone and the straps of her shift. They were both breathing rapidly now, soft moans escaping her and deeper ones from him. As he slid the straps of the shift off her shoulders and it fell around her feet he felt her hands loosen the lacings on his breeches and they too found the floor. He toed off his shoes and nudged them and the breeches out of the way as she did the same with her shift. He pulled her to him once more for a deep kiss, then maneuvered them onto the bed to lie facing each other on their sides.

As he began to gently stroke his fingertips over her skin and the effects of his touch engulfed her she closed her eyes and smiled. 'Perhaps this wasn't going to be as dull and uninspired as I first thought.' She said to herself. Then as his kisses and tongue and stroking and touching became more bold, 'Oh definitely not if he keeps that up. And definitely not if he keeps touching me there like that.' As her body responded more and her mind concentrated on the feel of the man's hands on her she let herself be drawn into what she now felt would certainly be as good as any fevered, all out, maniacally paced lovemaking she had ever had in the past. Then with an arching of her body against him she had very little if any control over one last coherent thought flitted through her mind before all was lost to the passion, lust, sighs, and moans her husband was bringing out in her, "Oh we must definitely try it his way again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had fallen asleep in his arms again, and as he lay there with her head on his chest he listened to her soft murmurings. This time they brought a smile to his face, it was his name on her lips.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	18. Chapter 18

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 18

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 18

"James," Elizabeth said as they sat eating supper, her expression showing she had already made up her mind about her _request_. "I think it's about time we take the Malheureux en Amour out for a sail, what do you think of that idea."

James started to voice some manner of dissent. With her requirement that he be home each night for supper his paperwork at the Fort had piled up more than usual. "Elizabeth, I really do not see how I could possibly….." He glanced at Elizabeth, saw the expression on her face, and knew there was no way he was going to change her mind or get out of acquiescing to her request, so he changed his statement in midstream, nodded his head in agreement and finished…. "turn such an offer down."

"Good, I am so looking forward to it." Elizabeth said as she patted James' hand and smiled at him. "You can leave the Fort early Friday afternoon and we can sail out to Lime Cay and spend a few days."

"I shall make the necessary arrangements." James replied dryly as he turned his attention back to his dinner, his thoughts considering if he would ever, or if anyone for that matter, had ever been able to talk Elizabeth out of anything once she set her mind to something. He let out a bit of a snort as he raised a bite of roast chicken to his mouth.

"What was that James? Were you about to say something?"

"Nothing of import Elizabeth." As she continued to stare at him unconvinced he added as he held up the piece of chicken speared on his fork, "Wonderful chicken tonight don't you think? I shall have to remember to give Cook my compliments."

She looked dubiously at him for a few more moments before giving her own little snort and returning to her meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He did love being out on the ocean, although the guilt over leaving a desk of overflowing paperwork to Gillette and Groves dampened his spirits a little.

It wasn't a far sail, just a little over an hour to get to Lime Cay, but it would give him a chance to exercise his mind and body with something other than the perusal and signing of documents for once, and give his little sloop some exercise as well. He had every intention, when he bought the sloop shortly after Elizabeth had turned his proposal for marriage down, of using it to take his mind off that very thing, but had been lax in implementing that plan. He had buried himself in his work at the Fort instead and the fine little sloop had been neglected along with the rest of his personal life. This short little jaunt out to the Cay would give him a chance to see how she handled.

It was almost a perfect day for sailing, the sky reflecting the blue of the ocean, broken only by a few fluffy clouds here and there between them and the horizon, the breeze just strong enough to push them along at a favorably moderate clip.

"Look James, there it is!" Elizabeth called to him from the bow. Just a short time after her call James handily brought them into the little cove and moored next to a rather rickety looking pier.

"I think it would be wise for us to use caution in respects to the stability of this pier Elizabeth." His words only half spoken before Elizabeth was on the questionable pier and trotting off towards the shore. James rolled his eyes and snorted as he picked up the basket Cook had prepared and the blankets they had brought and walked cautiously down the pier following Elizabeth.

James set his armload of items down, spread the blankets out and was about to take a seat on one when Elizabeth called to him from where she was wading around ankle deep in the water, "Oh do join me James, the water feels wonderful."

James sat down on the blanket as he decisively replied, "_I do not_ _wade_." As soon as he said the words he knew he had made a mistake. He groaned as he realized he had only succeeded in making Elizabeth determined to see that he did indeed _wade_. She immediately left the water and placing herself in front of him, grabbed his hands and began tugging at him, "Come on James, there's nobody here except you and I, nobody is going to see you. Come on it will be fun, and Lord knows how much you could use a bit of that. Come on." This approach failing she then gave him her best pleading look, "Please James, for me? Please?"

He huffed a bit, considered saying no, then considered what that would do to the peacefulness and enjoyment of the rest of their time here, and with another huff began removing his shoes and stockings. "Very well Elizabeth, I will wade, I doubt I will enjoy it, but I will do it."

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you James." With a smile on her face she went dancing back towards the water.

As he stepped into the water, just barely enough to get his feet wet Elizabeth gave him a mischievous smile. "It doesn't count as wading unless you actually get your feet _wet_ James."

James rolled his eyes and stepped another foot or so into the water until his ankles were submerged, "Does this satisfy you?" he asked as he gave her a faux frown.

"Yes, for the moment." Elizabeth said, the mischievous grin still on her face. She walked over to him and ran her hand across his chest as she walked around him. When she got behind him she wrapped her arms around him and molded her body up against his back. He relaxed against her, letting out a little sigh as she traced over his chest with her fingertips. She stretched up and whispered in his ear, "Let's go for a swim." Before he could react to her words she gave him a shove with every bit of strength she possessed and he found himself stumbling forward and winding up face first in the water. He sputtered as he struggled to get his hands and knees underneath him. Elizabeth was almost doubled over with laughter by the time he did manage to get to his knees. He maneuvered himself around to glare at her, his anger starting to rise, but then the absurdity of the situation, and how he must look drenching wet, his hair hanging in his face struck him. He smiled his own mischievous smile, lunged forward and caught a hold of her and pulled her down into the water beside him, making sure to dunk her head under a few times in the process. She sputtered a bit then launched herself up and over on top of him submerging him once again. He managed to get out from underneath her but before he gained his feet she was already up and laughing and trying to run in knee deep water. He managed to get to his feet and took off after her, his own laughter floating across the water. She turned to face him just as he caught up to her and he planted a kiss on her lips as he lifted her in his arms and spun them both around.

"You know you shall have to pay for abusing my dignity?" He said trying very hard to look stern and keep the smile off his face.

Elizabeth threw the back of her hand up to her forehead in mock distress, "Oh my, how shall I ever be able to make amends to you?"

As he removed her hand from her forehead and pulled her closer to him and lowed his lips to hers he said, "I'm sure I shall be able to come up with a suitable punishment to fit the crime."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	19. Chapter 19

James and His Midnight Visitor Chapter 19

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 19

James picked her up in his arms and headed for the sloop.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked between the kisses she was bestowing on his face and neck.

"To the boat." James replied as he tried to walk, carry her, and return her kisses all at the same time.

"Let's go to the blanket James, I want to make love on the beach."

James stopped walking, stopped his kisses and nearly dropped her. His deeply ingrained regard for propriety warred with his strong want and need to please Elizabeth in any way he was able. He had been brought up with a strong belief that the place for such behavior was in a bed behind closed doors. The idea of making love to his wife on a blanket totally exposed on a beach was not a comfortable one in any manner. But he also held the strong belief that when one took a wife one should do everything possible to make sure that wife was a happy one, if at all possible one went above and beyond to make sure if that wife desired something then it was the responsibility, and duty even, of the husband to make sure that desire was fulfilled.

"Elizabeth, I would prefer to do this on the boat." James replied, the level of his discomfort registering clearly in his voice.

"The cabin on the boat is so cramped James. Besides I want to feel the breeze on my skin, make love as the sun sets around us, then lay there and gaze at the stars wrapped together in each others arms when we've finished." Elizabeth said in a coaxing tone as she lightly traced patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

James closed his eyes as the thoughts within him continued to battle each other for domination.

"Please James." Elizabeth continued in her coaxing tone giving him her best pleading expression, not thinking about nor understanding what a turmoil her request was putting James through. "We are the only ones here James. I doubt anyone is going to stumble upon us. Please James, for me."

He was unable to look into those eyes and deny her. He changed directions and headed for the blanket, all the time fighting his idea of propriety that was screaming in his mind how wrong this was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James pulled his breeches on, leaned over and gave Elizabeth a kiss and said, "I shall go get some wood for a fire."

She sat up on the blanket and pulled her shirt on, "I'll help you gather some wood."

James wouldn't allow Elizabeth to carry more than a few small branches, and although he didn't say so she was sure it was because she might be carrying a baby. She was sure now that wasn't the case, but hadn't said anything to James yet. He dropped his own armload of branches and took hers and placed them on the pile. She watched him as he started the fire, and when he finished, as he put his arm around her shoulders and directed them back towards the blanket, she leaned into him. They sat there arms around each other as they watched the fire.

"James, do you think we will be happy together?" She asked in a rare moment of contemplation.

James looked at her, saw her gazing off toward the horizon, cleared his throat and answered, "I shall do everything in my power to make sure you are happy Elizabeth."

She looked at him then, a serious expression on her face, "What about you James? What about your feelings, your right to happiness? Can you be happy knowing I will probably never love you as much as you love me? Can you be happy with me James?" She raised her hand and pointed out towards the horizon as she continued, "Can you truly be happy with me knowing out there is where I will always want to be?"

James took the hand she was pointing with, brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss there then looked at the ground in front of him as he replied in a quiet reflective tone, "I have found throughout my life happiness is a fleeting thing for me, and something I have learned to live without. I have no choice but to take whatever happiness is presented to me and enjoy it while it lasts, however long or short a time that may be. I would hope we would spend a long and enjoyable life together Elizabeth, but if that is not to be then it is not to be. At least I will have had what ever time we did have together, that is something that can not be taken from me."

Elizabeth took his face in her hands although he continued to look down and not meet her gaze. With tears in her eyes she said, "James, I promised you I would stay with you and I intend to honor that promise, I don't want to hurt you again. I just hope you will never come to the point that you hold against me the feelings I have no control over."

James looked at her then, his own eyes shiny with tears, "I understand having feelings you have no control over Elizabeth. I shall never hold your feelings against you. I love you enough to balance out any lack in your own feelings for me."

"You are much too good a person for the likes of me James." She said as she kissed him.

They settled back on the blanket beside each other, fingers intertwined as they gazed at the stars above them. They had been laying there in companionable silent for quite awhile when Elizabeth thought of something she had been meaning to mention to James.

"James, I was not very attentive when my tutor tried to teach me French among other things, but I did absorb a little. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but I am thinking now you may have at least one change to make to your little boat."

"I see no way to expand the cramped cabin Elizabeth, and would imagine redecorating it in any manner resembling a French boudoir would be overdoing it a little." James replied trying to keep all traces of humor out of his voice.

Elizabeth playfully smacked him on the shoulder, "You know exactly what I'm talking about James."

"Do I now?" James retorted with a raised eyebrow, not able to keep the humor out of his tone this time.

She sat up and leaned over him, "Yes you do! As soon as we return to Port Royal we will have a rechristening ceremony."

"And what shall we rechristen our fine little boat?" James said, smiling up at her.

"She shall be known as the Heureux en Amour from now on." Elizabeth replied.

"As you wish." James said as he pulled her down into a kiss.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	20. Chapter 20

James and His Midnight Visitor

Chapter 20

Elizabeth woke with a start and sat up, the dream that had woke her lingering in her mind. James shifted and spoke in a sleepy and not nearly awake voice, "Elizabeth?"

She softly patted his shoulder and tried to make her tone sound more steady than she was feeling, "Go back to sleep James, everything is fine." He rolled over on his side, and when she heard his soft snores she got up, being careful not to disturb him again, and walked over to the edge of the water. She sat down in the sand, wrapped her arms around her knees, and looked off at the stars glittering above the horizon.

Her dream, or nightmare, had scared her and left her unsettled. William had come to her, or a ghostly form of William any way. He had taken her by the hand and suddenly they were hovering above two ships engaged in a heated battle. At first all she saw were the crews of each ship battling each other with pistol and sword. It seemed so real she could hear the shouts of the men, and smell the heavy odor of gunpowder thick in the air. The cries of those cut down by shot and blade echoed in her ears. She tore her gaze from the battle before her, looked at the ghostly William, and in a trembling voice asked, "Why have you brought me here?"

"As a warning." He answered, his voice sounding in her ears as if it were carried by the wind. He raised his hand and pointed back toward the ships. She didn't want to look, fought against it with all her strength, a premonition of what she would see dancing at the edge of her mind. But some force more powerful than her will to keep her eyes averted from the scene took control and as her eyes returned to the ships she saw herself on the deck of one of the ships, cutlass in hand, fighting for her life.

"Do not take to the sea Elizabeth or this will be your fate. Stay with the one who loves you, the one who would give his life for you, the one who walked through Hell because of you and continued to hold you dear in his heart." She felt something cold on her chin and realized the William apparition had placed his hand there to turn her towards him. As she looked into his face she could see the truth in his words. He leaned down as if to kiss her and she closed her eyes and pulled away a bit, filled with dread and fear at the thought of those cold dead lips touching hers. He paused, then straightened up, and she almost swore she saw tears glistening in those not quite living eyes. He let go of her chin, his arm dropping limply to his side as he looked away from her and spoke, "Do not take to the sea Elizabeth; it will be the death of you." She looked back toward the battle and saw herself laying on the deck, a man standing over her, his sword held in both hands and aimed at her chest. Almost in slow motion she saw the sword coming down at her as she lay helpless on the deck and just before it pierced her chest she awoke with a start. A tremor ran through her body as she finished reliving the dream. The sun was sending its first rays of the morning over the horizon when she finally managed to shake off the effects of the dream and get herself to move. She stood up, absently brushed the sand from her, and walked slowly back toward the blanket where James was just starting to wake.

"Elizabeth?" He said as he saw her walking toward him and sat up. He saw her expression and was immediately on his feet and by her side. As he reached her and put his arms around her she collapsed against his chest. He gently brushed the hair back from her face, "Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

As she leaned there against him sobs began to overtake her. He pulled her closer to him as he whispered soothing words in her ear and led her back over to the blanket. He sat there and held her as she cried, rocking her in his arms as he continuing his soft words.

When she was finally cried out she spoke in a ragged tone not much above a whisper, "I saw my future James."

"I'm sure it was just a bad dream Elizabeth." James said as he ran his hand up and down her back.

She drew back from him enough for their eyes to meet, "No James, it was William, he came to me. He showed me what my future would be if I ran off to make the sea my life."

James started to tell her it was just a nightmare but the look in her eyes stopped him. Instead he asked, "Do you want to talk about it Elizabeth?"

With a deep shuddering breath she told James most of her dream. James wasn't sure how to react other than to comfort her the best he could. He continued to hold her and rock her in his arms even after she finished her story, continued to hold her until the tremors and sobs died away. He thought, after a while, she might have fallen asleep but she moved against him, leaning back a bit and with a weak smile met his eyes with her tearstained ones, "Have I told you I don't know what I would do without you James?" she said in a tenuous voice.

"I think you may have, yes." James replied, as he wiped the remnants of the tears she had shed from her cheeks with his thumbs, replacing them with a few soft kisses.

She looked at him very seriously as she said, "I do mean that James, you are my rock. I don't know what I would have done without you."

He ran his hand lovingly across her cheek as he answered, "I did nothing I did not do willingly Elizabeth."

She moved her gaze to the blanket, "For me." She said, talking more to herself than James. Then as she looked back into his eyes, "I'm not at all sure I'm worth that much devotion and sacrifice James."

"You are to me." He replied, his tone denoting his sincerity.

"I'm not sure I shall ever deserve that much devotion and sacrifice James."

"Then it is a good thing I am the one judging such." James answered.

"William not only showed me my future, he also told me a few things that in my selfishness in attaining my own wants I had never stopped to think about. Things about you James, things I never let myself think about too deeply because they would have interfered with the plans I had for my future, things that are now becoming more than clear to me."

James didn't answer, just sat there watching the emotions flitting across her face and waited for her to say more if she was going to.

"He told me I had caused you to walk through Hell. Referring no doubt to what I did to you that day on the parapet." James started to say something but she raised her hand, "No James, let me finish." She took a deep breath and spoke again, "He said you still held me dear to your heart even after that." As she continued she watched him closely for a reaction, "He said you would die for me James." His reaction told her all she needed to know. She reached out and touched his cheek, then softly ran her fingertips over it as she spoke, "James, I love you."

He sat there, the words falling on his ears so unexpected it took several moments for their meaning to sink in. When they did Elizabeth saw a joyous transformation start to take over his countenance and then with a great amount of will power she saw him do his best to dampen his reaction. His voice as he spoke however could not totally hide the hope that was burgeoning up inside him, his face trying not to show just how badly he had wanted to hear those words, "Elizabeth, you do not need to say those words if you do not mean them. I am yours heart and soul, and will always be. I shall be with you as long as you will allow me to be whether you ever return my love or not."

She smiled at him as tears began to flow down her cheeks, "James, I mean every word. I was blinded by my own wants for so long I couldn't see anything else, but now I know you are the one I am meant to be with. I intend to have and to hold you forever. I know now I can love you as much as you love me. From this day forward we will be the most loving and happy couple God ever put on this earth. We shall have a family and you will make the best Father any child could have. And as we grow old together our love will not fade but grow stronger." She reached out and wiped the tears that were starting to fall from James' eyes. "James Norrington, I pledge from this day forward I shall be the most perfect wife I can possibly be." She smiled as she added, "As long as we can continue these little voyages from time to time." And then with an even bigger smile, "Oh Hell James, even if these little trips never continue." Then as she began peppering him with kisses, "I love you James Norrington!"

"And I you Elizabeth." He replied, his voice almost breaking with the ecstatic emotions that were taking him over. He took her in his arms and laid them down together on the blanket as hands and lips and touches and caresses replaced their words.

The End

Comments are Appreciated

5


End file.
